Reina del ring
by Animem4ker
Summary: AU/Lo que vió a la distancia fue a una niña aguerrida de gran corazón, lo que encontró fue un diamante en bruto, una genio y quien vaticina como la próxima Campeona del mundo del Boxeo
1. Descubrimiento

**Aclaraciones:**

Narración

— Dialogo —

_((Pensamientos))_

**Advertencias.**

OoC

OC

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, es una obra Masashi Kishimoto

**Descubrimiento.**

Japón, verano, víspera de torneos de artes marciales y deportes, cada mañana que él pasaba cerca de ese parque, contemplaba la peculiar escena, una niña, de unos seis a siete años de edad, con vestido rojo y sandalias del mismo color, un bolso blanco y de cabellos rosados bastante llamativos, junto a ella un grupo de cuatro niños, entre ellos uno bastante mayor en comparación al resto, quizás de unos nueve años, mientras que los otros, sus edades rondaba la misma que la de la niña, mientras la niña discutía con ellos, los otros se burlaban de ella.

Cada día que salía trotar con su grupo, la misma escena se repetía una y otra vez, con una pequeña variable, la niña empezaba a mostrar raspones y curitas en su brazos y piernas, era un cuarto para las ocho, una mañana agradable de verano, extrañamente nublada, el líder del grupo se detuvo en el parque y comanda al resto que continuaran a destino, se quedó a la distancia observando la peculiar situación.

No alcanzaba a escuchar lo que discutían pero la niña término atacando a uno de los niños, uno de ellos la empuja su compañero y así siguieron hasta derribarla.

— Esos mocosos… — indignado decidió intervenir, cuando salió de su escondite uno de los niños lo avisto, y como no hacerlo, su atuendo era para correr, el hombre se veía joven, pues estaba a mediado de sus treinta, fuera de su atuendo, su rostro rostro resaltaba, Y mucho. Una cicatriz que atravesaba su ojo izquierdo, comenzando en la ceja izquierda, terminando en la mejilla, el ojo se veía intacto, sus cabellos plateados y alborotados, y claro está, lo más sospechoso de todo era una máscara negra tapando su rostro tal cual ninja.

Uno de los niños da la alarma y el grupo sale corriendo burlándose de la niña, lo único que alcanzo a distinguir fue la palabra "frentona" de parte de los niños, pero para su sorpresa, no escuchó ningún tipo de llanto por parte de la niña, en su lugar esa levanto de golpe y les grita molesta para que regresaran, esa…era un niña ruda.

— ¿Te encuentras bien niña? — pregunto el hombre con voz apacible colocándose de cuclillas al lado de la peli-rosada.

— ¡NO! — Replicó molesta — ¡Gracias a usted…! — se giró y señalo a su extraño compañero, sus ojos verde esmeralda se cruzaron con los ojos negro y profundos de aquel hombre, las cejas de la niña se fruncieron y añadió — sospechoso…

— ¿huh? — no pudo evitar mostrarse ignorante ante el comentario de la niña, esta se gira y con velocidad saca de su bolso un espray pimienta, y apunta a los ojos del hombre, sorprendidó cae sentado hacia atrás y tapándose el rostro

— ¡Tranquila niña, no soy ningún sospechoso! — expresa aquel hombre algo nerviosos.

— ¡Si no es una persona sospechosa porque tiene la cara cortada y una máscara, para mi usted es alguien muy sospechoso! — sentencia la niña sin retroceder un paso a la espera de algún movimiento brusco.

El hombre suspira, era un argumento al que ya estaba acostumbrado escuchar, quita sus manos de su rostro y se sienta con sus piernas cruzadas — Primero que nada, me llamo Kakashi…para que veas que no soy una persona sospechosa — se presenta muy calmado, mientras que la niña seguía sin confiar en él.

— Este corte me lo hice cuando joven, defendiendo a una amiga de un atracador — relata Kakashi señalando su cicatriz — creí haberlo noqueado, pero de repente, saca un cuchillo y me ataca desde abajo, tuve suerte de no perder mi ojo — termina, aun así la niña simplemente frunce más el ceño, molesta, aun no confiaba del todo en Kakashi.

— En cuanto a mi mascara… — Kakashi revela lo que ahí debajo, erizando los cabellos de la niña y retrocediendo un paso, ante la reacción de la niña se cubre su rostro de nuevo y añade — cuando niño sufrí un pequeño incidente…el cual me dejo esas secuelas que viste, por eso llevo la máscara, llama mucho menos la atención que el estar mostrando eso otro.

La niña agradó con Kakashi y puso a un lado su espray pimienta, haciendo un gesto alegre saluda y se presenta — mi nombre es Sakura, Haruno Sakura, tengo siete años y mi sueño es convertirme en atleta, mucho gusto en conocerlo Kakashi-san — Kakashi le devuelve la misma sonrisa a la niña.

— Eso fue muy específico… — comenta riéndose Kakashi ante la presentación de Sakura, regresando al punto, Kakashi señala en la dirección la que escaparon los niños — ¿quiénes eran esos chicos y porque te peleabas con ellos? — pregunta sin poder disimular su curiosidad.

— ¡Son unos cobardes! — Responde Sakura pisoteando fuerte — ¡esos niños se robaron la muñeca que le regale a mi amiga Hinata y no se la quieren devolver, llevo una semana tratando de recuperarla! — Se voltea y hace un gesto obsceno con el brazo en dirección que los niños corrieron — ¡si solo vinieran uno a uno estoy segura de que les podría ganar!.

Kakashi no negaba que esa niña tenía coraje, pero no hay forma de que le pueda ganar a ellos…o eso creía hasta que fijo sus ojos en los brazos de la niña, sorprendido por lo que vio, clava ahora sus ojos en las piernas descubiertas por el vestido de la niña, no podía contener su curiosidad.

— Sakura-chan… — llama Kakashi, la peli rosada se voltea y ve que Kakashi le pide que se acerque un momento y accede — ¿puedo ver tu brazo un momento niña? — pregunta Kakashi muy tranquilo, como si se tratase de algo normal.

Sakura arque la ceja ante semejante petición, le parecía extraña pero ya había decidido que él no era ningún "sospechoso" y coloca su brazo derecho frente a él.

Kakashi clava sus ojos fijamente en él, algo impresionado _((esta niña…))_se dice sorprendido, señalando el brazo de Sakura le pregunta si puede tocarlo, nuevamente arquea la ceja pero se lo permite, con la única advertencia de que si intenta algo extraño lo roseara con el espray.

_((¿Que es esta musculatura? Sé que dijo que quería ser atleta, pero aun así…)) _Kakashi estaba sorprendido, los músculos del brazo de Sakura estaban ligeramente desarrollados, probablemente se ejercitaba, si solo fuera eso no habría problemas, pero no, sus músculos se sentían extraños, fuertes, mucho más fuertes en comparación del poco nivel de desarrollo que mostraban, ya podía ver de dónde venía toda esa confianza de ella _((Quizás…si les pudiera ganar…))_ se dijo Kakashi mirándola de reojo lo cual extrañó a Sakura.

Se queda de piernas cruzadas estudiando a Sakura, obviamente no podía pedirle para ver sus abdominales o piernas, no sin recibir espray pimienta en los ojos y meterse en serios problemas ante la posible confusión de asalto sexual, pero si sus brazos se encontraban en esas condiciones, la posibilidad de que su cuerpo estuviera en condiciones similares era bastante alta.

— ¿Y bien? — pregunta Sakura extrañada por el silencio de Kakashi.

— Te ejercitas bastante por lo que veo — comenta Kakashi, ante este comentario, Sakura se transforma, una enorme sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro y asiente, Sakura hacía de todo un poco, abdominales, flexiones, sentadillas, incluso tenia aros de gimnasta en su cuarto – de aquellos que se guindan en el techo – normalmente pasaba los días en su casa con pesas de brazos y tobilleras para ejercitarse en su día a día.

Su norte era claro, la meta…no tanto, Sakura no podía decidirse que deporte practicar, a cual dedicarse, todos tenían algo que le gustaba, una media sonrisa se dibuja en Kakashi quien ve un inmenso potencial en Sakura para el deporte del cual ya se había retirado.

— Primero que nada… — la voz de Kakashi atrae a Sakura, este se sacude el polvo de su mono y se coloca de cuclillas — la razón por la cual perdiste contra esos niños es porque te adentraste a lo loco — hace una pausa y abre sus ojos fijándolo en los de la pequeña Sakura — en el combate, jamás debes darle la espalda a tu adversario, sin importar que, en el momento que te adentraste en su círculo…tu derrota estuvo sellada.

Las palabras de Kakashi no eran severas, pero encendieron algo dentro de Sakura, sus ojos tomaron un brillo único, siendo incapaz de ocultar su emoción ante las palabras del "-san" frente ella, tenía un muy buen presentimiento Kakashi.

— Como veo que esos niños juegan muy rudo… — comenta señalando los raspones en los brazos y piernas de Sakura — voy a enseñarte lo básico para que puedas defenderte de ellos.

— ¡Enserio! — grita y salta Sakura emocionada.

— ¡Pero! — la voz firme y severa de Kakashi detiene a Sakura y nuevamente sus miradas se cruzan — …la palabra clave aquí es DEFENSA, no puedes usar lo que te voy a enseñar para iniciar peleas callejeras, solo podrás usarlo si alguien más lanza CONTRA ti el primer golpe, ¿entendió?

— Lo prometo Kakashi-san, no voy a usar lo que enseñe para buscar peleas y solo para defenderme a mí y Hinata-chan — era obvio que "Hinata" era una persona muy importante para Sakura, su sonrisa honesta lo revelaba.

— Ok, primero que nada, recibir golpes aquí y aquí…— Kakashi señala tanto el pecho como el estómago de Sakura — puede ser no tan solo muy doloroso, si no que tiende a incapacitarte muy fácilmente si no estás acostumbrada a tomarlos, lo primero es impedir eso y para ello vas a imitarme, ¿entendido? — Sakura asiente emocionada, deseosa de aprender.

Kakashi se levanta y se coloca en posición de pelea, junta sus brazos frente a su pecho, puños cerrados, a la altura del rostro y pegados a este, quedando los puños justo debajo de la nariz, los hombros hacia dentro y medió encorvado, por último se coloca en posición de avance con el pies izquierdo al frente, poniendo gran parte de su peso en este para tener estabilidad, esta posición es conocida como el "Peek-a-Boo"

— ¡Así Kakashi-sensei! — llama Sakura a su nuevo sensei antes de que este siquiera pudiera explicarle.

Kakashi la mira de reojo a su lado y no puede evitar sorprenderse, su estancia era perfecta, con solo verla podía saberlo, la posición, balance, todo era perfecto, se sentía abrumado, no era necesario corregirla en nada, con solo verlo una vez, imitó la estancia a la perfección.

— Si…así… — comenta nervioso, sacudiendo su cabeza para retomar su compostura prosigue con su enseñanza — Muy bien Sakura, en esta posición puedes defenderte de los golpes — Kakashi se coloca de cuclillas y le da unas palmaditas a los brazos de Sakura — recibir golpes en los brazos resulta mucho más tolerable que en el pecho o el estómago, sin mencionar que también cubres bastante tu rostro sin perder de vista a tu adversario, esta posición se llama "Peek-a-Boo"

Sakura asiente emocionada mientras, Kakashi se levanta y toma nuevamente su posición _((no se supone que debería enseñarle esto a un niña pero…))_ piensa mientras mira de reojo a Sakura, sabía muy bien, como boxeador retirado que es, que Sakura esconde un potencial enorme, se había encontrando a un diamante en bruto, interesado en practicar deporte y estaba decido a encaminarla a su mundo.

— Ahora Sakura intenta esto… — comanda Kakashi, haciendo que Sakura le dirija la mirada, en un rápido movimiento, apenas visible para Sakura, Kakashi separa su izquierda de su rostro lanzando su puño hacia delante extendiendo en su totalidad el brazo, tan pronto alcanza su máximo rango, Kakashi lo regresa a su posición original, sin embargo había algo más que solo un simple puño, sus oídos se lo decían.

— Y eso fue un… — tan pronto Kakashi gira ve a la pequeña Sakura repitiendo el movimiento, bastante frustrada — Kakashi-san ¿puede repetirlo? — pregunta de forma inocente la niña.

_((No puede ser que lo halla notado…))_ cae en cuenta Kakashi, le sonríe y acepta a repetírselo cuantas veces quiera

Kakashi retoma su estancia — esto Sakura se llama Jab — con estas palabras lanza nuevamente su puño, Sakura nuevamente sabe que hay algo que no puede ver, decide romper su estancia y colocarse frente a Kakashi para poder ver sus puños salir.

— El Jab es un golpe rápido, usado para medir la distancia — dicho esto lanza nuevamente un Jab de izquierda — normalmente se usa con tu mano no dominante para hacerlo, pero puedes usar la dominante también — esta vez lanza un Jab de derecha — los jabs son golpes precisos y penetrantes, uno solo no causa mucho daño…

Kakashi se disponía a lanzar su Jab cuando Sakura grito y lo señala — ¡ESO ES! — el escándalo lo toma por sorpresa y a unos pocos transeúntes que pasaban cerca.

¡Gracias Kakashi-sensei! — exclama la pequeña Sakura mientras se coloca nuevamente al lado de Kakashi, esta vez es el quien se coloca frente a ella, nuevamente de cuclillas pero con su palma frente a Sakura como blanco.

_((Muéstrame que descubriste con tus propios ojos pequeña…)) _Sakura estaba en posición lista para lanzar su golpe y Kakashi con sus ojos clavados en los puños de ella, nuevamente, la pequeña peli-rosa lo sorprende…en más de una forma.

Antes de lanzar su puño, Sakura lo abre un poco, aligerando el peso de este, movimiento que no pasa desapercibido a los ojos de Kakashi, un pequeño giro en la cadera sella el trato, lanzando el golpe correcto contra la palma de su sensei, tan filoso y preciso como el de un pro, incluso tenía el sonido correcto.

— ¡Vio Kakashi-sensei! — dijo emocionada la pequeña —¡suena igual que el suyo Kakashi-sensei!

— Lo vi…y lo sentí… — comenta Kakashi, era un jab perfecto en todos los aspectos, no tan solo era filoso, también traía peso con él, la fuerza con la que golpeo la mano de Kakashi le demostraba lo que el ya había visto y sentido en los brazos de Sakura, en su cuerpo se esconde una fuerza demoledora, pidiendo a gritos ser liberada, y con una capacidad de aprendizaje como nunca había visto, en definitiva, Sakura era una genio para los deportes.

Sakura lanza un Jab de izquierda tan preciso como el anterior; pero las sorpresas no termina, de inmediato lanza otra vez un jab de izquierda seguido de inmediato por uno de derecha, un "uno-dos" perfecto, timing y velocidad impecables.

_((_M_e preguntó si…))_ Kakashi levanta su palma un poco más colocándola a la altura del rostro del niño de nueve años y le pide utilice un jab contra su palma, Sakura obedece y conectan otro "uno-dos" _((incluso contra adversarios más altos que ella, puede mantener esa fuerza…)) _se dice asombrado.

Temía de los chicos si Kakashi le enseñase a Sakura a usar un "derecho", aun que probablemente ella podría descubrirlo por sí sola si la situación lo merita, decide que con solo el Jab y el Peek-a-Boo era suficiente para Sakura…por ahora.

— Muy bien… con eso debería ser suficiente… — Kakashi se levanta mientras que Sakura seguía lanzando jabs al aire emocionada — Sakura… — llama Kakashi, de inmediato la peli rosada se coloca firme hace un saludo y dirige la mirada a su sensei.

— ¿recuerdas lo que te dije no es así? — pregunta Kakashi severo.

— Claro, no usar lo que aprendí hoy para peleas sin sentidos, solo para la defensa personal — respondió entusiasta

Kakashi asiente y se coloca una vez más de cuclillas — por cierto…si tu mamá o papá te ven practicando esto…

— …le diré que vi a un señor muy extraño haciendo algo interesante y me puse a imitarlo — frena Sakura a Kakashi con una pretexto bastante creíble

Kakashi le sonríe y no puede evitar revolotearle el cabello a la niña — buena chica — añade.

— Por cierto, ¿te gusto lo que hicimos hoy? — la pregunta de Kakashi traía algo malévolo tras ella, quería motivarla y descubrir si le apasionaba lo que había hecho, sin decirle que se trataba de boxeo.

— ¡Claro que me gusto Kakashi-sensei, fue asombroso, aprendí mucho de usted en este poco tiempo! — ante estas palabras Sakura entra en su estancia de Peek-a-boo nuevamente empieza a lanzar jab tras jab, no puede evitar sonreír al ver la pequeña niña lanzando esos puños, veía una futuro prometedor en ella si lograba convensérla de decidirse por el Boxeo

— ¿Sakura…esos niños…te molestan todos los días? — preguntó Kakashi con ingenuidad, Sakura asiente un poco molesta — ¿Quieres recuperar la preciada muñeca de tu amiga? — pregunta nuevamente Kakashi.

— ¡Quiero! — Exclama Sakura — …pero quiero recuperarla con ayuda, quiero hacerlo por mis propios medios, mi mamá se ha ofrecido ayudarme ¡pero siempre le digo que no, porque esto es algo entre ellos y yo!... no entre mi mamá y la de ellos.

_((Me gusta ese espíritu niña))_ se le es imposible ocultar el gozo que siente al escuchar esas palabras.

— Qué opinas si te consigo una oportunidad…un "mano a mano", un uno a uno como tú quieres… — pregunta desafiante Kakashi.

— ¿¡Habla enserio!? — Clama emocionada Sakura, a lo que Kakashi asiente — Gracias Kakashi-sensei — grita al tiempo que se lanza al cuello sorprendiendo al mismo Kakashi.

Kakashi se levanta y le pide a Sakura mantener esto como un secreto, cosa que acepta, una melodía apagada sorprende a la peli rosada, saca su teléfono y se da cuenta que ya es muy tarde y se disponía a retirarse.

— ¡Hey niña! — Llama Kakashi a la apresurada Sakura quien corría en un solo lugar — ¿alguna vez has considerado algún deporte de contacto?

— ¡Lucha! — Responde Sakura de inmediato corriendo en el mismo — mi papa las ve mucho, me atraen porque hay mucha acción todo el tiempo, y lo siento Kakashi-sensei, ¡pero ya me tengo que irme, hasta la próxima!.

Kakashi sale del parque para ver a la niña que había capturado su interés correr a toda velocidad y desaparecer al doblar la esquina, no era la respuesta que esperaba, pero no era algo que no se pudiera corregir, más aun si la hacia experimentar un poco de el mundo del boxeo.

Suspira, saca su teléfono y marca a uno de los miembros de su gimnasio.

— Yamato, necesito que busques algo por mi…necesito dos protectores de cabeza para niños, guantes de entrenamiento, coderas, rodilleras y varios mats — comanda Kakashi si ocultar su emoción.

Extrañado, Yamato pregunta para que necesitaba esas cosas, a lo que Kakashi responde retomando su carrera de vuelta al gimnasio — acabo de encontrar la próxima campeona de Japón…no, Japón se queda pequeño para ella…¡encontré a la próxima campeona de boxeo femenino del mundo!

**Hola a todos he aquí otro AU que me ha emocionado mucho, este fic será lo que se llama largo, ¡un verdadero monstruo!, el cual se dividirá en dos partes, esta primera estimo hasta ahora que llegar a O pasara por encima de los veinte capítulos.**

**Aclaración Como se darán cuenta, separo a Kakashi y Sakura una generación, mientras que escribía este capítulo me dije "¿Por qué no Tsunade y no Kakashi?" es decir en cuanto edad se refiere, tendría más sentido, pero nop, me gusto más de esta manera, sin mencionar que tengo otros planes para Tsunade…**

**Como este será un proyecto tan largo, realmente, REALMENTE quiero saber sus reviews, saber que piensan, ya que son ellos los me impulsan a seguir, Favorites and Follows son buenos también, pero realmente quiero saber lo que piensan del fic…**

**Espero les haya gustado, hasta la próxima, cya :D**


	2. Todo comienza por una muñeca

**Aclaratoria:**

Narración

— Dialogo —

_((pensamientos))_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Todo comienza por una muñeca<strong>

Era otro día de verano, con un cielo lleno de nueves blancas, apenas daban las seis de la mañana y ya un pequeño grupo estaba a la espera de quien su Sensei y Sempai decía ser la próxima campeona del mundo del Boxeo.

Kakashi logró convencer tres de los miembros de su gimnasio para acompañarlo al evento que estaba preparando para Sakura.

Yamato, uno de los entrenadores de su Gimnasio, boxeador profesional, gran amigo de Kakashi, quien es su sempai, ligeramente menor a este, con unos treinta, se encontraba un tanto escéptico ante la pelea callejera entre niños que Kakashi estaba a punto de patrocinar.

Los otros dos acompañantes de Kakashi eran un dúo inseparable, Izumo y Kotetsu, ambos investigadores de la policía con la corta edad de treinta años, no eran boxeadores, pero eran aficionados al deporte y fans de Kakashi, unos de los pocos fans que comprendieron los sacrificios del boxeo y permanecieron al lado de Kakashi para mantener sus cuerpos en forma y aprender de la persona que admiran.

Kakashi consultó con ellos si podía llevar a cabo su plan, tras analizarlo un poco, no encontraron un por qué para negárselo, primero que nada tenían el equipo de entrenamiento necesario para reducir y evitar heridas severas en los niños, segundo estarían siendo vigilados por dos profesionales que podrían detener el combate cuando lo consideraran, y por ultimo estos dos pros, estaban siendo supervisados por dos policías, para evitar excesos, sin importar por donde lo viera Yamato, no podía detener a su sempai de llevar acabo su loco plan.

Los cuatros se posicionaron a una distancia segura del parque, comunicados por radios, estaban a la espera de que se mostrasen las estrellas del día, aunque no había ninguna garantía de que en realidad se llegaran, salvo por el hecho de que Kakashi los había visto la última semana.

Finalmente, las estrellas se muestran, cerca de las ocho llegan los cuatro niños que había descrito Kakashi se encaminan al parque, y a las ocho Sakura es visualizada a la distancia corriendo a toda velocidad con dirección al parque.

No podían intervenir de golpe necesitaban esperar a que la cosas empezaran a calentarse un poco, cosa que no tardo en suceder.

Podían ver a Sakura discutiendo con los niños, y uno de ellos termina empujándola, haciéndola retroceder, pero ella se mantiene firme y sobre todo…calma, sin alzar sus puños.

_((Buena niña)) _se sentía orgulloso de verla ahí parada sin alzar sus puños, puesto que las palabras de Kakashi fueron "…solo podrás usarlo si alguien más lanza CONTRA ti el primer golpe, ¿entendió?" y Sakura realmente estaba tomando muy al pie de la letra las indicaciones de Kakashi.

— Hora del Show — comanda Kakashi por radio saliendo de su escondite y revelándose a los chicos.

— ¡Ah, el espantapájaros regreso! — grita uno de los niños y tras avistar a Kakashi echan a correr.

_((¿Espantapájaros?)) _Se dice confundida la pequeña Sakura quien se asoma por la entrada que tenía más cerca para ver a su querido sensei, una sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro, apunto de llamarlo y saludarlo, cuando Kakashi, con solamente colocar su dedo frente a su máscara le hace entender a Sakura que de guardar silencio.

Los niños salen corriendo a la salida norte pero Kotetsu se les interponen — van algún lado mocosos… — se podía ver la vena en su frente que delataba su enojo por la forma en la que trataban a Sakura.

De inmediato intenta dirigirse a la otra salida pero es Izumo quien los intercepta esta vez con una expresión severa en su rostro, intenta escapar por la última salida, pero Yamato sale de su escondite con una expresión tan aterradora que los niños caen sentados creyendo haber visto un fantasma.

Uno de ellos nota de inmediato que todos llevaban la misma ropa para correr, con el mismo logo en ella — si…si no nos dejan ir, le diremos a la policía y… ¡y su gimnasio se meterá en muchos problemas! — sentencia uno de los niños cuya edad se veía era la misma que Sakura.

— Primero que nada… — Kotetsu se coloca de cuclillas frente al niño que los había amenazado — Jamás le digas a un hombre crecido que vas a ir a la policía…nunca sabes qué tipo de persona puede ser ese hombre, puedes terminar poniendo tu vida en peligro…

— Y segundo… — añade Izumo colocándose al lado de su compañero al tiempo que ambos introducen sus manos en los bolsillos y sacan sus credenciales — nosotros SOMOS policías — sentencian ambos en unísono.

Los niños estaban asustados, era la primera vez que los atrapaban y por si fuera poco, eran policías quienes lo hacian.

— Kotetsu, Izumo, no hay necesidad de ser tan intimidantes con ellos — la voz de Kakashi hace que los niños giren encontrando a Sakura molesta y a Kakashi al lado de ella aplaudiendo lento, dejando de aplaudir y fija sus fríos y severos ojos sobre los niños provocándoles un terrible escalofrió a todos cuatro.

— Estos mocosos de aquí no son más que unos brabucones, y nosotros sabemos cómo tratar a los brabucones…no es así Yamato… — mirada de reojo a su compañero cuña expresión demostraba su indignación.

— En eso…estoy de acuerdo Kakashi-sempai — la mirada penetrante y eufórica de Yamato aterra aún más a los niños, más que los mismos ojos de Kakashi; el, quien más se negaba al comienzo, ahora parecía ser el más dispuesto a ejecutar el plan de Kakashi.

— Yamato, no hay necesidad de darles pesadillas — comenta Kakashi nervioso pidiéndole que se calme, se coloca de cuclillas al lado de Sakura y llama a los niños quienes voltean a verlo.

— Veran… — Kakashi coloca su mano sobre la cabeza de Sakura quien no puede ocultar su desdén por los chicos frente a ella, quienes abusaban constantemente de ella y al momento de la verdad salían corriendo como todos unos cobardes.

— Esta niña de aquí me explico por qué tienes todos estos raspones, y yo se los explique a mis amigos…policías incluidos… — añadió severamente apuntando a Kotetsu e Izumo detrás de los niños.

Kakashi le da una palmadita a la cabeza de Sakura y añade — esta niña, también me dejo en claro su deseo de resolver esto por si misma…y como los deportistas que somos, hemos aceptado sus deseos y por ello venimos con esta propuesta para ustedes cuatro…

Ante las palabras de Kakashi los niños por fin empiezan a calmarse y sienten curiosidad acerca de la propuesta del "espantapájaros" frente ellos.

— Uno de usted… — da una nueva palmadita a Sakura — …tendrá un "mano a mano" contra este niña, si ella gana, deberán devolver la muñeca que…¡ROBARON! — haciendo énfasis en esa última y muy importante palabra y recordándole a los niños que tenían dos policías detrás de ellos.

Aun así el mayor y líder del grupo se vio particularmente interesado, poder golpear a Sakura cuanto quiera y sin ser reprimido o castigado, aparta la mirada de Kakashi cruzando sus negros orbes con los esmeraldas de Sakura, dibujándose una sonrisa complaciente en su rostro, mientras que Sakura afila sus ojos ante tan repulsiva mirada y aprieta sus puños.

Aun que fue un instante, fue algo que nadie ignoro, las chispas empezaban a volar entre esos dos.

— Y cuando gane, ¿que conseguimos nosotros? — pregunta el chico, lo cual demuestra tanto su interés, como su aceptación en la propuesta de Kakashi.

_((Realmente estas subestimando a Sakura, no es así Mocoso…)) _Se dijo Kakashi complacido de que aceptara el reto de Sakura — Si ganas, nos iremos, haremos como si nada hubiera pasado y no volveremos a meternos en sus asuntos, ¿les parece bien? — explica Kakashi, los niños se miran entre ellos y una sonrisa ilumina sus rostros aceptando en unísono.

Tan pronto acepta Kakashi le pide a Kotetsu e Izumo que vallan a buscar el equipo necesario, mientras que Yamato se quedaba con los chicos y Kakashi con Sakura, separándolos para evitar cualquier asalto traicionero.

— Sakura… — el susurro de Kakashi llama la atención de la peli-rosada quien disimula para que los otros niños no sospechen.

— Sakura…tomando en cuenta tu fuerza…quisiera que, de ser posible te limitaras a lo que te enseñe, intentar otro tipo de puño podrías resultar muy peligroso si no lo sabes lanzar y conectar — explica Kakashi.

— No hay cuidado Kakashi-sensei — susurra Sakura en respuesta — si usted me enseño eso, es por una razón… — golpeando sus puños añade — no pienso decepcionarlo ¡Kakashi-sensei! — sentencia la niña emocionada.

_((esta niña…realmente es algo distinto…)) _

Cerca del parque, habían estacionado la Van del gimnasio, de la cual traen unos seis Mats azules acolchados, y un par de bolsos deportivos, lo llamativo de los dos hombres cargando los Mats, llama algo de atención y un poco de gente empieza aglomerarse alrededor de ellos.

_((Perfecto…))_ pensó Kakashi al ver la multitud formarse mientras colocaban los mats uno al lado del otro formando un cuadrado de unos tres por tres, la mitad del tamaño de un ring de boxeo real.

Kotetsu e Izumo colocan en el centro del "ring" dos pares de guantes, rodilleras y coderas de entrenamiento para niños, todos acolchados de color blanco y dos protectores de cabeza, le pide a Sakura y al su contrincante que se quiten cualquier cosa en sus pies y queden descalzos antes de pasar al centro del área.

Los murmullos no se hacen esperar ante la extraña situación "¿Qué es esto, una pelea?" se escuchaba principalmente, esto era lo que Yamato temía, pero tras ver el comportamiento de los niños, para con Sakura, y la mirada que le dio a su oponente cuando este la menosprecio, su sangre de Boxeador no le permitió protestar ante el alocado plan de su sempai.

— No es una pelea… — hace escuchar su voz a los transeúntes que los rodeaban — una pelea implica golpes sin sentidos y sin reglas, esto es ¡un combate! — sentencio firme e imponente silenciando a los que lo rodeaban.

La sonrisa de Kakashi se oculta tras su máscara al escuchar las palabras de su amigo, le pide a Sakura y su adversario que se acerquen al centro donde está colocado el equipo, para que lo inspeccionen, tomen el que gusten.

Los guantes cubrían solo la mitad de los dedos, con un acolchado en toda la parte superior, incluyendo la que se encuentra en los dedos, de esa forma al cerrar los puños eso sería lo que conectase contra el blanco, protegiendo las manos de los niños, sus rostros y haciendo el golpe ligeramente más tolerable; las coderas y rodilleras eran del mismo material con el mismo acolchado que el de los guantes.

El casco era de color rojo, y cubre gran parte de la cabeza, protegiendo barbilla, mejillas, frente y costados, enmarcando el rostro casi hundió en el casco, incluso un golpe directo seria amortiguado considerablemente.

Sakura y el chico se colocan su equipo y son asistidos por Kotetsu e Izumo para colocarse el casco, por último, les entregan un protector para sus dientes, una vez preparados Kakashi les pide que se acerquen, quedando a un metro el uno del otro, y Sakura a la derecha de Kakashi, la multitud se silencia.

"¿No deberíamos informar a la policía?" la pregunta una de las personas de la multitud hace echo entre tanto silencio, en ese instante tanto Kotetsu como Izumo sacan sus credenciales para calmar los nervios y explican que quienes llevaban a cabo esto, son profesionales, boxeadores profesionales.

_((¿Boxeadores?)) _se dijo Sakura mirando de reojo a su sensei, Kakashi atrapa la mirada de Sakrua con el filo de su ojo y le guiñe _((entonces…lo que me enseño ayer fue…))_

— ¡Escuchen! — la potente voz de Kakashi hace que Sakura regrese en sí, y como si se tratase de un comando divino las nubes empiezan a disiparse filtrándose la luz y encegueciendo a Sakura.

_((¿Qué…que esta sensación tan extraña, porque…de repente me siento tan…emocionada?)) _Su cuerpo se estremecía, sus manos le cosquillaban, la adrenalina empezaba a fluir por todo su ser, simplemente no podía entenderlo, lo único que estaba segura es que le gustaba esa sensación.

— ¡Las reglas son las siguientes! — Sentencia Kakashi haciendo que Sakura se coloque firme y el chico choque sus puños — ¡podrán usar sus puños y piernas, los codos y rodillas quedan prohibidos, no se permiten golpes bajos, golpes por debajo de la cintura ni la entrepierna! — explica con voz severa y señalando a los dos, ambos niños asienten.

— podrán golpear en brazos, pecho, estómago, piernas y rostro! — añadió señalando cada una de las partes, claro está, Kakashi era un boxeador, y había enseñado a Sakura como defenderse bajo esa disciplina, resultaría injusto para el otro chico si solo se le limitaba a usar sus puños, sin mencionar que haría la prueba para Sakura mucho más interesante.

— ¡Tampoco podrán agarrar, ni atacar a un oponente caído! — Acoto severamente, nuevamente los niños asiente — ¡por último, yo soy la ley aquí, lo que digo, se cumple!

— ¡Por último, gana quien derribe a su oponente y este no puede levantarse a los diez segundos, o cuando yo lo determine que no hay razón para continuar, ¿entendido?! — nuevamente asiente los niños, Kakashi asiente y se coloca entre ellos levanta su brazo — ¡comiencen!

Tan pronto el brazo de Kakashi corta el aire frente a Sakura esta toma la posición Peek-a-boo en menos de un segundo lista para luchar.

_((¿es enserio?)) _Los tres acompañantes de Kakashi se sorprenden al ver a Sakura en esa posición, era tan perfecta como Kakashi la había descrito, los mats permiten ver el como Sakura aplica gran parte de su peso en su pie izquierdo y delantero para ganar estabilidad _((¿aprendió eso en un día…no en unos segundos?)) _

Aunque Kakashi había dado la orden de comenzar, el chico no podía moverse, sentía que algo andaba mal tan pronto Sakura tomo esa estancia, la mirada de la peli-rosada, su rostro oculto por sus puños, enmarcando sus ojos molestos resultaba aterrador, aunque sus amigos le decían que atacara, no podía moverse, su cuerpo no respondía

_((Cuando entras en un combate, son solo tú y tu oponente, nadie va ayudarte, nadie va asistirte, no tienes lugar donde correr…veamos si eres tan valiente en un uno a uno como lo eres con tus amigos cerca)) _se dice Kakashi al ver el estado inerte de la situación, Sakura mantenía su estancia firme y con una mirada centrada e intimidante, mientras que podía ver el pánico en sus ojos, parado y paralizado.

Molesto, furioso, fastidiado, le chico termina explotando y corriendo contra Sakura ondeando su puño en el aire.

_(("El Jab es un golpe rápido, usado para medir la distancia")) _recordó las palabras de su sensei, al ver a su contrincante acercarse, _((¡ahora!)) _se dice Sakura a lo que siente que el chico entra en su zona de ataque, lanzando un Jab de izquierda, el cual conecta de lleno en todo el rostro, deteniendo al chico en sus pasos y haciéndolo retroceder.

Sin vacilar, Sakura pisa fuertemente y se lanza hacia al frente, manteniendo su estancia y cortando la distancia en un instante.

_((Yo no le enseñe eso…)) _se dice Kakashi sorprendido al ver el Sprint corto de Sakura, esta se coloca de nuevo junto al chico, al rango de sus puños, pisa fuerte para ganar estabilidad, lista para lanzar sus golpesta tan pronto el blanco estuviera en sus marcado en sus orbes de color esmeralda, el rostro de quien había robado la muñeca que ella le regaló a su mejor amiga.

_((que…¿qué rayos fue eso?))_ El niño quedo atontado tras el golpe, incluso con los guantes y el casco, pudo sentir como si lo hubieran golpeado con una piedra una piedra de lleno.

"¡Cu…cuidado!" aunque su amigo se encontraba a solo dos metros detrás de él, la voz de este se escucha distante, intenta mantenerse de pie y tan pronto baja la cabeza encuentra es un cabello rosado y dos ojos esmeraldas clavados en los suyos…para solo sentir nuevamente el dolor incrustado en su rostro, no una, sino dos veces en rápida sucesión, cayendo sobre el mat, con la nariz rota y ensangrentada y temblando.

Un sonido ahogado de asombro resonó atreves del parque, nadie creía lo que acaban de contemplar, mucho menos un pro como Yamato, y aficionados como Kotetsu e Izumo, en solo tres golpes Sakura había derribado a un niño mucho mayor que ella sin siquiera sudar una gota.

La potencia del primer golpe fue justificable, el niño vino corriendo y ese impulso se revirtió en su contra tan pronto el puño de Sakura impacto su rostro, casi se podía decir que fue un Counter, ya que un Gancho o _Hook_ que fue lo demostró el niño que hiba hacer, son fácilmente contrarrestables por golpe rápidos y largos como el Jab o un Derecho.

Pero lo demás, el sprint fue perfecto y el "uno-dos" de Sakura fue tan preciso y tan filoso que se podrían decir que los tres compañeros de Kakashi lo sintieron en sus propios rostros, el sonido, el timing, todo fue impecable; Kakashi no se equivocó cuando dijo que había encontrado un diamante en bruto, una genio para el boxeo.

Sakura no bajaba su guardia y tampoco quitaba su mirada del tembloroso chico que cubría su ensangrentada nariz, Kakashi suspira y le pide a Kotetsu que busque el botiquín para curarle la nariz, era obvio que esto no podía, ni debía continuar, se coloca de cuclillas al lado de Sakura y la toma por la muñeca derecha levantándola en el aire, haciendo que regrese en si por un instante.

— La ganadora, ¡Sakura Haruno! — sentencia Kakashi levantando el brazo de Sakura al aire, indicando su triunfo.

_((¿Huh, ya termino?)) _Se dice Sakura aun confundida e inmersa en sus pensamientos, no podía creer que realmente todo había terminando en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Un "clap" hace que Sakura regrese en sí, un sonido peculiar inundaba sus oídos, comenzó como uno solo y rápidamente se multiplico hasta que se hizo indistinguible los unos de los otros, eran aplausos

— ¿Pe…pero qué? — se dice confundida ante semejante algarabía, ¿porque los aplausos?.

— Son para ti Sakura… — Kakashi suelta la mano de Sakura sujetándola por la cintura se la monta sobre su hombro derecho para que pudiera ver cuanta gente le aplaudía — …te los has ganado….

No podía creerlo, tan enfocada estaba en su rival frente a ella, que no se dio cuenta cuando llegaron tantas personas, cerca de dos docenas de personas le aplaudían, nadie podía creer que una niña de solo siete años pudiera moverse de semejante manera, y mucho menos derrotar tan fácil a un chico mucho mayor y mucho más pesado que ella en solo tres golpes.

Algo extraño inunda su cuerpo, algo como nunca había sentido, una enrome sonrisa ilumina su rostro, y casi como una acto reflejo levanta sus puños al aire como señal de victoria, haciendo que los aplausos y ovaciones solo suenen más fuerte que antes, no sabía que era, ni entendía por qué se sentía así, lo único cierto…era que deseaba experimentarlo de nuevo….

.

.

.

.

.

Al poco tiempo la multitud se dispersa, los niños se ven obligados a cumplir su parte del trato y devuelven la muñeca de Sakura…la cual había sido enterrada bajo un árbol en el mismo parque, y tras un par de semanas bajo tierra no tan solo estaba sucia, tenía cortes pequeños por todos lados y uno de los brazos se estaba cayendo.

El terror que experimentaron los niños al sentir la sed de sangre de Kakashi y compañía era suficiente como para hacerlos desfallecer, ofrecieron disculpas en el acto y prometer no volver hacerlo, incluso estaban dispuestos a pagar por una nueva, pero Sakura se reusó en el acto.

— Una nueva…no seria la misma que lo yo le regale a Hinata — apretó su puño y giro clavando su mirada en los chicos, quienes sin poder resistir salieron corriendo del lugar.

— ¿Estas segura Sakura? — pregunta Kakashi, a lo que Sakura asiente.

— ¡Hinata es muy buena con las manos, voy a lavarla y sé que ella podrá repararla! — afirma con una gran sonrisa, dibujando una media sonrisa en el grupo de Kakashi quienes ya se habían encariñado con la pequeña.

— eh…Kakashi-sensei… — llama casi en susurro Sakura.

— ¿Si Sakura? — pregunta Kakashi en tono gentil, casi como si se tratase de un padre frente a su pequeña hija.

— Como explicarlo…cuando…escuche esos aplausos me sentí…como decirlo… — hablaba entrecortada, sin poder terminar de articular sus palabras e ideas.

— Fue asombroso, ¿no es así? — ayuda Yamato, haciendo que la pequeña niña asienta alegre.

— No tan solo eso…cuando estaba parada frente a Yoshi, mi cuerpo…se sintió extraño, mis manos me cosquilleaban, ¡no tengo idea que fue eso! — explica Sakura temblando, abrumada por un sinfín de emociones que jamás había experimentado y que deseaba revivir.

— ¡Kakashi-sensei! — llama casi gritando a quien se encontraba a un paso frente ella — ¡ya me decidí, Kakashi-sensei!

¿Ya decidiste que tipo de atleta ser? — pregunta Kakashi en tono gentil y sonriéndole a Sakura, quien asiente emocionada y aun abrumada.

— Kakashi-sensei, quiero que me entrene aun más, quiero volver a experimentar lo que vivi hoy, quiero…quiero ser una Boxeadora…¡NO! — Hace una pausa Sakura y levanta su puño al aire antes de gritar las palabras que Kakashi tanto deseaba escuchar — ¡Yo quiero ser la mejor Boxeadora de todas!

* * *

><p><strong>Hola a todos, muchas, muchas gracias por los reviews que me han dado hasta ahora, como dije, este proyecto es uno LARGO y no tiene sentido hacer algo de tal magnitud si nadie te sigue o apoya.<strong>

**Imagínense mi sorpresa y emoción cuando me despierto a las seis de la mañana – sin importar que, esa es mi hora habitual de despertar - y Godzilla (su rugido es mi repique para correos electrónicos en mi teléfono) suena en ese instante, con cuatro review, cuatro follows y tres favoritos, ¡todo en un sola noche!**

**Me emociona saber que les agrada la idea y que disfrutan del fic, espero lo siguán disfrutando porque este fic, es para rato, y les prometo un sinfín de sorpresas esperando :D**

**Nuevamente, seguiré esperando sus reviews, para seguir sabiendo que piensan del fic, todos ellos son bienvenidos, muchas gracias y hasta el próximo cap :D**

**Kar0 Omikami:**** Y nop, Hajime no ippo no fue la inspiración para este fic, fue más una parte de mi fic Genio Despreciable, a la cual no he llegado todavía, y donde me dije "¡COÑO! ahora tengo que hacer un fic de Sakura boxeando" **

**PERO…si he visto todas las temporadas de Ippo, las peli, solo me falta una OVA y realmente me gusta mucho Ippo, no leo el manga porque leer 1000+ caps desde el uno no me motiva mucho que se diga, pero si, si tomo referencias de Ippo y siento que voy a tener que ver varios caps de nuevo en algún momento para varias cosas que tengo planeado, espero sigas disfrutando del fic y seguirte leyendo, hasta la próxima :D**


	3. La madre, la amiga y el arrogante

**Aclaratorias:**

Narración

— Diálogos —

_((Pensamientos))_

**Advertencias:**

AU

OoC

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, es propiedad de Kishimoto, su respectivo dueño

**La madre, la amiga y el arrogante.**

En la casa de la familia Haruno, Mebuki, la madre de Sakura, estaba consternada por la situación de su hija, cada día salía a reclamarle a esos niños la muñeca, y cada día regresaba con un nuevo raspón en su cuerpo; por si fuera poco, su hija se negaba a ser ayudada por ella, quería recuperar la muñeca por sus propios méritos.

La única vez que la siguió, no tan solo los niños salieron corriendo, si no que su hija se encerró en su cuarto, por el resto del día solo le dirigió la palabra cuando era necesario.

Por si fuera poco, su esposo, Kizashi no la poyaba del todo, por el contrario, defendía la determinación de su hija de recuperar la muñeca por sus propios méritos, siempre y cuando ella no se expusiera demasiado, orden que Sakura acata.

Los vida de Sakura en su hogar era bastante sencilla, y nada extraordinaria, su hogar era una casa de tamaño promedio de dos pisos, sala de tamaño promedio, muebles sencillos pero agradables a la vista, un pequeño patio, tres habitaciones, una de invitados en el piso de abajo y dos en el piso de arriba, y una cocina cómoda para cuatro personas.

Sus progenitores, resultaban opuestos el uno del otro, con una cosa en común, el amor por su hija.

Mebuki, su madre, es una mujer fuerte, madre cariñosa y un poco sobre protectora con su hija, normalmente, se dedicaba al hogar, ya que su trabajo como ilustradora le permitía darse ese lujo y de cuidar de Sakura, una madre que busca lo mejor para su hija, aun y cuando algunos caminos que Sakura ha planteado tomar en su sueño de futura atleta no le gusten del todo.

Kizashi, su padre, por otro lado, alegre y despreocupado, con tendencia a exasperar a su mujer, era sorprendente que existiera un corredor de seguros dichas características, pero así era, salía las mañanas y regresaba cerca de la anochecer, pasando principalmente este tiempo con su pequeña hija, y también el culpable del sueño de Sakura, como fan de los deportes, era lo que gustaba de ver en las noches, acompañado por su hija Sakura.

— Seguro que hoy, regresa con otro raspón… — comenta Mebuki sentada en uno de los sillones de la sala a su esposo, angustiada de que la situación que parecía no tener fin.

— Tranquila querida, es de Sakura quien hablamos — intenta calmar Kizashi y su mujer — sabes muy bien ella es una chica fuerte — añade sin darle mucha importancia.

El comentario le resulta molesto a Mebuki, quien estaba a punto de replicarle a su esposo cuando la inconfundible voz de su hija hace eco dentro de su hogar.

— Estamos aquí Sakura — le indica su madre para que se dirija a la sala.

Sakura se asoma a toda velocidad, tan pronto esta frente al umbral de la sala, levanta en el aire la muñeca de tela de Hinata, estaba sucia, con cortes, y casi sin un brazo, pero estaba en las manos de su hija.

— ¿¡La recuperaste!? — Mebuki se lleva su mano a los labios del asombro mientras que Kizashi corre a levantar a su victoriosa hija.

— ¡No tan solo recupere la muñeca! — Afirma su hija entre risas — ¡tan bien quiero presentarles a la persona que me permitió hacerlo! — añade Sakura.

Eran extrañas aquellas palabras, ya que Sakura se había negado a recibir ayuda de su madre, ¿pero había permitido a un extraño ayudarle?, Mebuki le entrega una sonrisa fingida a su hija, aunque en el interior se sentía dolida, accediendo de mala gana a ver a la persona que había colocado aquella sonrisa en su hija.

.

.

.

.

.

Kakashi esperaba pacientemente en la entrada de la casa, del lado de la acera, escucha la puerta abrirse y se asoma una mujer de cabellos dorados, tan pronto sus miradas se cruzan Kakashi levantaba su mano para saludarla, cuando la puerta se cierra de golpe.

Suspira y dice para sí mismo resignado — porque no me extraña… — podía escuchar las voces de Sakura y de sus padres discutir tras la puerta "Kizashi, llama a la policía, ¡ahora!" escuchó decir a la mujer alterada, provocando otro suspiro en Kakashi, "por favor, no puede ser tan malo" escuchó decir a una voz masculina.

La puerta nuevamente se abre, esta vez se asoma un hombre de cabellos extraños y pelirrojo, tan pronto sus miradas se cruzan el asombro se marca aquel hombre abriendo la puerta por completo y señalando al pobre Kakashi.

— Ha…Ha….¿¡Hayate Kakashi, realmente es Hayate Kakashi!? — brama sin ocultar su asombro Kizashi corriendo lleno de emoción a estrecharle la mano a uno de los deportistas que más admiraba, sorprendiendo tanto a Sakura como a Mebuki.

Aunque a regaña dientes, Mebuki accede que Kakashi coloque un pie dentro de su hogar, es escoltado a la sala por Sakura y Kizashi.

_((Quien rayos es este sujeto)) _no podía dejar de preguntarse Mebuki mientras preparaba un poco de Té para su invitado indeseado _((¿¡y porque Sakura lo llama sensei?!)) _los celos de la madre eran evidentes, podía escucharlo hablar con su esposo con respuestas esquivas, demostrando su interés por que ambos padres estuvieran presentes.

Mebuki regresa a la sala con una charola y cuatro tazas de Té, las coloca sobra la mesa y las sirve a cada uno de los presentes.

— Primero que nada…aun que su hija y esposo ya me conocen, permítame presentarme como es debido y aclarar todas las dudas que debe de tener sobre mi persona — se dirige cordialmente a Mebuki, cuyo disgusto era evidente.

— Mi nombre, es Hayate Kakashi, dos veces campeón japonés de boxeo profesional — los ojos de madre e hija se abren en su totalidad del asombro — actualmente estoy retirado…debido a una herida que sufrí en mi último combate antes de llegar al del mundo — añade con melancolía.

— Si comienzo desde el final, no entenderá cuales son mis verdaderas intenciones, así que…permítame comenzar como es debido — añade nuevamente de manera gentil y profesional, narrando desde que vio a Sakura, hasta los eventos recientes.

Obtuvo las dos reacciones que suponía, la furiosa de la madre y la aprobatoria del padre, quien le pidió a Sakura que le mostrara lo que había aprendido, aunque la mirada fulminante de su esposa los paraliza ambos, quienes se retiran sin hacer mucho ruido y asustados, dejándola sola con Kakashi.

— Créame señora…vi a esos chicos jugar muy rudo con su hija — las palabras de Kakashi hacen que Mebuki se centre nuevamente en el — …solo quería enseñarle a defenderse, pero cuando me di cuenta de su habilidad para imitarme, su capacidad de aprendizaje…

— No tiene que justificar eso…lo entiendo… — interrumpe Mebuki un tanto resignada, lo cual sorprende a Kakashi, Mebuki se recuesta en su sillón y suspira.

— Usted…solo hizo lo que cualquier otra persona hubiera hecho tarde o temprano… — añade un poco triste — vio talento en ella, y le mostro un camino el cual ella…disfruto…

— Entiendo que no es un deporte que una madre como usted, quiera que ver a su hija practicar… — comenta Kakashi, siendo la mirada un tanto molesta de Mebuki su respuesta — pero siendo honesto con usted señora…su hija, tiene talento, talento que quiero nutrir y ver florecer, talento para llegar a la cima del mundo…

— La cual usted no alcanzo y ahora quiere que mi hija lo haga… — interrumpe molesta Mebuki, comentario el cual sorprende a Kakashi, pero no era uno que no esperaba.

— Señora… — Kakashi remueve su máscara, revelando su lastimado rostro, lleno de cortes, cicatrices de cuchillos, pasaban por encima de sus labios, también tenía en sus mejillas, bajaban por su mandíbula, casi llegando al cuello — estas cicatrices son de un pasado distante, uno que no tiene nada que ver con mi carrera de profesional, solo quiero que vea que no oculto nada tras mi mascara y crea que estoy tratando de engañarla.

La mujer no podía ocultar su asombro ante el rostro, casi mutilado de aquel hombre, y aun así se asoma una sonrisa gentil y sincera.

— Mi pasado como boxeador es algo que no puedo cambiar, y no tiene que ver con Sakura, si no soy yo, tarde o temprano llegara alguien más que quiera ver a su hija en la cima del deporte que apasione a esa persona… — Kakashi hace una pausa y da un sorbo a su Té — llamese gimnasia, basket, lucha, donde sea, su hija tiene talento para lo que se proponga — las palabras de Kakashi llegaban hasta lo más profundo de Mebuki, eran sinceras, así como la expresión serena y calma de aquel hombre.

— Su hija, tiene un norte claro, más no ha decido el camino para alcanzarlo, tiene la fuerza y la habilidad para ser una boxeadora asombrosa, y yo, quiero ser quien la persona que la lleve a la cima, verla triunfar en el deporte que amo y el camino que le señale, que experimentó y disfruto — los ojos negros de Kakashi mostraban un brillo cuando se referia a Sakura, uno que Mebuki no pudo ignorar.

— La decisión fue su hija y solo de ella, yo solo hice…lo que usted dijo antes, vi talento en Sakura, y le mostré un camino, el cual disfruto y eligió, nada más…nada menos. — no podía luchar contra esas palabras, podía sentir la sinceridad brotar de los labios de Kakashi, y la sonrisa genuina de su hija, era innegable, lo que había sucedido, Sakura lo había disfrutado…

— ¡Sensei! — Sakura entra llorando conmovida por las palabras de su sensei, sorprendiendo a todos dos, aferrandose a la pierna de Kakashi, dibujando una media sonrisa en ambos.

Mebuki suspira y se recuesta nuevamente — ¿Boxeo eh? Bueno, con una familia como la de Hinata, no parece tan extraño que Sakura elijiese un deporte de combate… — comenta resignada.

— ¿Oh, la familia de Hianta-chan también practica deportes de contacto? — pregunta Kakashi sin ocultar su curiosidad, mientras Kizashi intenta despegar a su hija de la pierna de Kakashi, aferrándose con todas sus fuerzas.

Dirigiéndole una mirada picara, Mebuki responde con un tono que iguala su expresión — no tengo entendido que practiquen boxeo…pero alguien como usted, culto en estos deportes debería haber escuchado hablar de los Hyuugas…

— ¡Hinata-chan es una Hyuuga! — se sorprende a escuchar aquel apellido, famoso en todo Japón y en el mundo de las artes marciales, son muy pocos los deportes de combate, entre ellos el boxeo, en el cual un Hyuuga no haya sido campeón alguna vez, por si fuera poco, son grandes empresarios y conservacionistas de la cultura japonesa.

Su familia está divida por ramas alrededor de todo Japón, son muy selectos y con estándares de elite, raramente aceptan externos, a nivel de matrimonios, en su familia, solo personas con gran convicción o habilidades en de combate son aceptados a llevar su apellido.

— ¿Quiere conocerla? — pregunta Mebuki sonriéndole a Kakashi — de esa forma podríamos regresarle la muñeca que Sakura tanto lucho por recuperar.

— ¡Por favor! — responden tanto Kakashi como Sakura con la misma alegría sorprendiendo a los padres y a ellos mismos, se cruzan sus miradas, para seguidamente, llenarse la sala de risas,

Al ver a su hija tan feliz por el hecho de estar al lado de Kakashi no ayudaba a calmar sus celos, pero no podía evitar sentirse feliz para con su hija, quien por fin tenia una meta clara, sabiendo que se encontraba en las manos de alguien tan honesto y tan respetable como Kakashi.

— En ese caso, Sakura… — ante las palabras de su madre, Sakura se despide y retira para bañarse, mientras Kizashi se va a cambiar y buscar las llaves de la van de Mebuki.

Tras una risa por la actitud de sus "dos" niños, Mebuki regresa su mirada a Kakashi, dirigiéndose a este con severidad — no piense que voy a darle a mi hija así como así…si la va a entrenar, habrán condiciones…

— ¡No esperaba menos! — comenta Kakashi con una sonrisa mientras se coloca su máscara de nuevo —después de todo, ella aun es una niña ¡oh!, y no tiene que preocuparse, Sakura no lanzara un solo puño hasta que la haya acondicionado por completo, lo cual tomara un par de meses…hablando de ello… — Kakashi saca su cartera y de esta una tarjeta, extiende una ambas manos y se la entrega a Mebuki con la reverencia apropiada — esta es la dirección de mi gimnasio.

Mebuki toma la tarjeta, lo cual produce una gran sorpresa, o simple coincidencia o cosa del destino, pero la dirección del gimnasio de Kakashi se encontraba a solo unas tres cuadras del colegio de Sakura, cosa que sorprende y alegra a Kakashi.

— Supongo que una de sus condiciones es que eduque a Sakura para que no sea una peleonera — comenta a Kakashi dejando a Mebuki con las palabras en la boca — y otra debe de ser que Sakura no descuide sus estudios — nuevamente la sonriente mascara deja a Mebuki sin argumento — estoy dispuesto a escuchar y negociar cualquier otra condición que le provoque imponer.

— De hecho…esas dos cubren básicamente todo… — añade Mebuki con una sonrisa nerviosa, provocando una risa en Kakashi quienes empiezan a discutir de los posibles horarios de gimnasio de Sakura, rutinas y demás detalles.

La voz de Kizashi y Sakura desvía la mirada a la entrada de la sala encontrando a Sakura con sus brazos al aire luciendo un hermoso vestido con top blanco y falda larga de color rosado, sandalias blancas y un bolso de colegio rosado.

— Te sienta bien Sakura — comenta Kakashi con una sonrisa.

— Apropósito…y disculpe si considera esto un tipo de intrusión pero…¿la máscara no le acarrea problemas? — pregunta Mebuki sin ocultar su curiosidad y regresando la mirada Kakashi.

— Acarre muchas reacciones como la suya como cuando me vio por primera vez — responde Kakashi con una sonrisa — pero, es mejor que me vean con miradas morbosas o convalecientes, por lo menos con la máscara, aquí en Japón, escucho cada cuanto comentarios cómicos y agradables como "¡miren, encontré un ninja!"

— Por eso le llamaban "Ninja" cuando boxeaba cariño, le permitieron combatir con la máscara puesta — agrega Kisazhi a la respuesta de Kakashi, asomándose listo para salir y ponerse en marcha a la casa Hyuuga.

.

.

.

.

.

Era cerca del mediodía, las nubes se habían despejado bastante, mostrando un cielo claro, cuando llegan a la casa Hyuuga, una impresionante villa japonesa tradicional localizada en los límites de la ciudad, las imponentes paredes de piedra se levantaban unos tres metros de alto y extendían otros varios a lo largo mostrando el gran tamaño de la villa con un gran terreno que tomaba parte de la montaña detrás de la casa.

al frente a ellos una enorme puerta de madera bellamente tallada a mano, abierta de lado a lado, custodiada por un sola persona con un tradicional Kimono de color blanco.

— ¡Ko! — saluda Sakura mientras se bajaba a toda velocidad del carro.

— ¡Sakura-chan! — saluda el guardián a Hinata arrodillándose, escucha la van retirarse, levanta su mirada para despedirse de la familia Haruno, encontrando a un personaje más peculiar frente suyo.

— Oh…usted debe ser…Hayate Kakashi si no me equivoco… — inquiere Ko al ver al extraño personaje enmascarado frente suyo.

— No esperaba ser conocido en la familia Hyuuga… — responde Kakashi ante el guardián.

— Cualquier campeón de Japón es conocido en la casa Hyuuga, en especial uno dos veces campeón como usted Kakashi-dono, una verdadera lástima su último encuentro — añade Ko haciendo una reverencia, Kakashi le hace un gesto con su derecha mostrando la poca importancia de ese hecho en la actualidad, seguido por una seña, apuntando a la pequeña Sakura que empezaba a molestarse al sentirse ignorada.

Disculpándose con Sakura, pregunta a que debe la presencia del extraño dúo, Sakura saca de su bolso la muñeca y la colca frente suyo mostrándosela a Ko.

— ¡La recuperaste! — dice sorprendido Ko, colocándose a la altura de Sakura para contemplar la muñeca, quizás no estaba en las mejores condiciones, pero conociendo a su protegida, ella la arreglaría sin problemas.

Sakura asiente — sí, gracias a Kakashi-sensei, él me consiguió la oportunidad para recuperarla — añade muy contenta.

— ¿Sen…? — Ko desvía la mirada de Sakura, dirigiéndosela a Kakashi extrañado — ¿Sensei? — Kakashi sonríe ante la pregunta de Ko, sorprendiéndolo y regresándola la mirada Sakura, le sonríe y acaricia su cabeza — has encontrado un gran maestro Sakura-chan.

— ¿Y Hinata, donde esta? — pregunta Sakura con tono inocente, Ko, le da una mirada nerviosa la cual apaga un poco la sonrisa de la peli-rosada — está entrenando… — nuevamente, Ko no responde, borrando la sonrisa de Sakura por completo — con Neji… — añade fastidiada.

— Me temo que si…Sakura-chan… — responde Ko nervioso, ante la mala expresión de Sakura.

— ¡Vamos Kakashi-sensei, tenemos que llegar al dojo, rápido! — ordena Sakura mientras sujeta la mano de Kakashi y empieza a jalar de este.

— Espera Sakura, no se supone que… — Kakashi es interrumpido por Ko, quien le informa que no debe preocuparse, Sakura es muy bienvenida en la casa Hyuuga, así como personas de su calibre, estando con ella sería el equivalente a tener a un miembro de la casa escoltándolo, concediéndole pase libre a la villa Hyuuga.

La forma en la que Sakura reacciono al descubrir que su amiga entrenaba con ese chico llamado Neji no fue muy diferente a cuando hablo con ella de los chicos.

Kakashi levanta a Sakura sentándola en su hombro derecho pidiéndole que lo guie para llegar más rápido al dojo, no sin antes preguntar quién es Neji.

¡Un arrogante que le gusta humillar a Hinata-chan, eso es lo que es el! — responde molesta y sin parar de insultarlo.

Por lo que Mebuki y Kizashi le comentaron en su trayecto a la casa Hyuuga, Hinata era distinta a su familia, no detestaba las artes marciales, después de todo es la herencia de su familia, pero no le gustaban del todo, ella es una niña delicada que prefiere las tareas del hogar, ella fácilmente seria la esposa ideal en la edad Edo.

Aun así, no era totalmente ajena al deporte, no le importaba hacer ejercicios, en especial cuando estaba al lado de Sakura, casi se podría decir que Hinata y Sakura nacieron en familias distintas, mientras que Sakura era una chica valiente y decidida, una que complacería a los Hyuugas, Hinata era una reservada y tímida que complacería a Mebuki.

El chillido de una niña a la entrada del dojo alerta a Sakura, quien salta del hombro de Kakashi y desliza con fuerza la puerta corrediza del dojo, parados en el centro de este, estaba un chico en posición de combate, de ojos aperlados, cabellos largos de color negro, formando una larga cola, portando un Gi tradicional de Karate, protectores en sus manos y un cinturón blanco con puntas amarillas.

Frente a él, tendida en el suelo, con sus manos en el estómago, estaba una niña de cabellos azules tan obscuros que parecían negros, no pudo distinguir el color de su piel, al igual que el chico frente a ella, portaba un Gi de Karate con cinturón blanco sin ningún tipo de punta.

Entre ellos dos, un hombre de edad, de rasgos fuertes y mirada severa, cabello negro y de un porte fuerte, al igual que los niños, llevaba el tradicional Gi de Karate con un cinturón negro.

— ¡Hinata-chan! — llama Sakura apenas ve a su amiga tendida en el suelo, corriendo a su lado.

— Que hace aquí la latosa pelo de chicle — comenta de forma despectiva Neji, al ver a Sakura irrumpir en su entrenamiento.

— ¡Sakura, te he dicho que…! — los bramidos de Hiashi se silencian al ver la figura de Kakashi asomándose por el umbral del dojo, la mirada de Kakashi era de fastidio, él no tiene problemas con que un chico y una chica combatan, pero lo que escucho desde fuera, no era la voz de alguien con un espíritu de lucha, era más el de una niña siendo golpeada de forma indiscriminada, cosa que molestó a Kakashi.

— Neji, Hinata, pueden descansar, continuaremos más tarde — comanda Hiashi encaminándose donde Kakashi.

— ¿¡Hinata-chan estas bien!? — pregunta Sakura mientras ayuda a poner a su amiga a sentarse, quien toce un poco por el fuerte golpe que había recibido hace poco.

— Ho…hola Sakura-chan… — saluda con voz apagada y entrándole una dulce sonrisa a Sakura.

Al ver a su amiga tan dolida, Sakura no puede evitar levantarse y señalar a Neji — ¡¿porque sigues eligiendo a Hinata-chan para tus entrenamientos?, ahí varios otros chicos en esta casa para que la elijas solo a ella!

— No es mi culpa que sea una inútil debilucha que no sabe defenderse— responde sin darle mucha importancia al asunto al tiempo que se quita los guantes — como sea, tu presencia arruino mi entrenamiento, me marcho — los arroja al suelo, la da la espalda a Sakura y se retira dejando a Sakura eufórica.

Sakura estaba por reventar apretando sus puños cada vez más cuando el gentil toque de Hinata la serena, se gira para verla sonreírle, exhala y se sienta a su lado

— Tranquila Sakura, todo está bien… — comenta Hinata entregándole una sonrisa a su amiga, quien suspira y termina de serenarse, sonriéndole de vuelta a Hinata, no hay nada que pueda hacer ante la combinación de ojos y sonrisa de Hinata.

.

.

.

.

.

— Así que eso era… — comenta Kakashi un poco sorprendido por la explicación que le había dado Hiashi, al ver los ojos molestos de Kakashi..

— Me temo que así es, como cabeza de la familia, no me queda de otra más que dar el ejemplo — Hiashi suspira y gira para ver a su hija al lado de Sakura — por más que me duela…

Los duelos amistosos entre Hyuugas son bastante comunes, después de todo, la familia entera practica artes marciales, sin embargo entre los niños la situación es distinta.

Los niños se les instruye en artes marciales, hasta alcanzar los dieciséis años, hasta entonces, no son precisamente libres de elegir no practicar, sin embargo pueden elegir, que practicar.

En el caso de los duelos, no se permite un duelo liberal o espontaneo, solo si se encuentra un maestro presente y este lo aprueba, al menos de que se trate de un día en especial, en el los chicos se agrupan y son libres de elegir a su oponente, en esta oportunidad, no pueden negarse, normalmente esto significaría el crecimiento de ambos niños en su área, pero no era el caso de Neji.

Neji siempre elija a Hinata, quien no mostraba talento alguno para las artes marciales, y Hiashi era quien se encargaba de supervisar el combate, tristemente, viendo el cómo su hija era golpeada de forma repetida hasta que terminase el encuentro.

Kakashi había escuchado de las reglas de la familia Hyuuga, pero no sabía que eran tan rígidas y tortuosas para con los niños.

— Si Neji siempre elige a Hinata…debe tener algún tipo de resentimiento para con usted, si lo obliga a ver como golpea de forma desmedida a su hija… — deduce Kakashi, Hiashi suspira y asiente.

Neji no pertenecía a la rama de la familia localizada en la ciudad, sino a una de menor rango, su padre, hermano de Hiashi, había muerto en un atentando contra su vida por ganar un torneo, en el cual se rumoraba había mucho dinero de por medio.

Hiashi había adoptado a Neji, pero este siempre lo culpó por la muerte de su padre, ya que en ese torneo, se suponía era Hiashi quien se presentaría, y no su hermano.

Hiashi tuvo que ausentarse por una lesión, y estaba a punto de retirarse cuando su hermano se ofreció a suplirlo, siendo su gemelo, nadie se daría cuenta, aunque Hiashi se negó, los otros miembros de la familia, los ancianos específicamente, aceptaron la propuesta, significaría otro título para su familia, el cual consiguieron…a costa de la sangre de su hermano Hizashi Hyuuga.

.

.

.

.

.

Mientras Kakashi y Hiashi discutían, Sakura y Hinata hablaban muy tranquilas sentadas frente a la otra, tal había sido la conmoción por Neji, que Sakura había olvidado por completo la verdadera razón de su visita.

— Eso me recuerda… — Sakura se quita el bolso y saca de este la muñeca de Hinata.

— ¡Sakura, tu…! — el ver de nuevo la muñeca que Sakura le habia regalado cuando se conocieron.

Sakura asiente y añade — Kakashi-sensei creó una oportunidad para conseguirla, veras… — Sakura quería explicar detenidamente a Hinata cuando esta la interrumpe.

— Dis…disculpa Sakura, dijiste…¿Kakashi…sensei? — pregunta Hinata incrédula y confundida.

.

.

.

.

.

El grito expresivo de Hinata llama la atención Kakashi y Hiashi quienes dirigen su mirada al inocente duo.

Cuando las palabras boxeo llegan a los oídos de Hiashi este gira para ver a Kakashi — ¿Boxeo, piensa entrenar a Sakura para ser boxeadora? — pregunta el Hyuuga extrañado, pero no sorprendido del todo, ya que conocía muy bien las cualidades de Sakura, tanto así, que una vez ella intento probar con el Karate, pero no le gusto, ya que le pareció muy aburrido.

Kakashi se rasca la nuca, respondiendo con una sonrisa — si así es, vera… — Kakashi se calla en seco y sus ojos se abren de par, confundiendo a Hiashi.

— ¿Kakashi-dono? — llama Hiashi al ver a Kakashi pensativo, encogido entre hombros con su derecha en su barbilla y con su mirada clavada en el vacío, como si maquinara algo.

_((Quizas…))_ Kakashi regresa su mirada a Hiashi con una sonrisa maquiavélica distinguible incluso bajo aquella mascara negra — sabe…creo que encontré una forma…en la cual…mi quería nueva aprendiz, y su hija…pueden salir realmente beneficiadas…

**Bueno espero hayan disfrutado del cap, como siempre me despido a la espera de sus reviews, que me nutren y alimentan sin importar que, hasta la próxima, cuídense mucho, se despide su amigo Animem4ker :D**

**P.D: me parece interesante que nadie haya hecho comentario alguno al hecho que en el primer capítulo, Kakashi mostro su rostro a Sakura XD**


	4. Los frutos del entrenamiento

**Aclaratorias**

Narración

— Dialogos —

_((pensamientos))_

OoC

AU: Alter Universe

Disclaimer: todos los personajes de Naruto son de Kishimoto

* * *

><p><strong>Los Frutos del entrenamiento.<strong>

Kakashi observa por el hombro de Hiashi, al ver que las niñas están tan entretenidas hablando, le hace señas para que lo siga afuera del dojo y explicarle su idea.

Tras unos diez minutos de discutir con Hiashi, la idea de Kakashi no era del todo mala, y en realidad beneficiaria tanto a Sakura como Hinata.

Primero que nada, se encontraba Hinata, quien por lo que Kakashi había visto, escuchado tanto del padre de la niña, como de la mama de Sakura, las tradiciones familiares Hyuuga asfixiaban a la pequeña peli-azul.

Acotando las palabras de Hiashi "Los niños se les instruye en artes marciales, hasta alcanzar los dieciséis años, hasta entonces, no son precisamente libres de elegir no practicar, sin embargo pueden elegir, que practicar" y haciendo referencia a las de Mebuki, Kakashi propina inscribir a Hinata en su gimnasio, de esa manera, pasaría el día haciendo algo que le gusta en un habiente mucho más ligero y con su amiga Sakura.

Esto en sí, era posible, ya que las tradiciones de la familia Hyuuga exigían a los niños practicar artes marciales, no estaba escrito que debían ser tradicionales de la familia, mucho menos de origen japonés, aunque el boxeo, no sea considerado un arte marcial como tal, es un deporte de contacto, algo que en la actualidad, muchos Hyuugas practican para mantener su tradición y prestigio.

Hinata solo necesita mostrar interés en el box, y con Sakura como su amiga esto sonaba bastante creíble.

Sin embargo, Kakashi no pensaba entrenar a Hinata para ser una boxeadora profesional, su intención era otra, mejor dicho, era otro, Neji.

Ante la duda que plateó Hiashi acerca de que lograría Hinata en su gimnasio, Kakashi le respondió — ¿Quién mejor que un boxeador para entrenar a alguien para resistir golpes? — palabras de que Hiashi no pudo negar.

El objetivo principal de Kakashi seria entrenar a Hinata para bloquear y esquivar, escapar del alcance de Neji y el caso de tener que…saber cómo bloquear cualquier ataque del torso para arriba, y fortalecer sus piernas para resistir golpes directos a estas.

— ¿En otras palabras…piensa darle el entrenamiento de una Outfighter,*? — pregunta Hiashi en un tono complaciente, a lo que Kakashi asiente, veía este estilo como el más apropiado para Hinata, obviamente, necesitaría enseñarle lo básico del boxeo, jabs, uppers, y otros movimientos esenciales para, en el caso de…pueda realizar algún tipo de exhibición frente a los otros miembros de su clan.

Aun así, que pensaba logra Kakashi con ese entrenamiento para Hinata, era simple, cansar a Neji, su actitud es la misma de un abusivo, y estos, sin importar que, dejan de a sus víctimas habituales cuando ya no las pueden…torturar, cuando estas se empiezan a resistirse, y mostrar valía, los abusivos tienden a retroceder…o empeñarse más en ellas.

Hiashi ve esto como una pequeña falla en la arriesgada apuesta de Kakashi, pero tenía fe en el entrenamiento que Kakashi le fuese a proporcionar a su hija y que algo bueno podría salir de este.

Otra duda surge, que tenía en mente hacer en el caso de torneos, repuesta sencilla, Kakashi no los permitiría, después de todo, Hinata es su aprendiz, y el su sensei, la decisión de participación de ellos sería competencia de él y no del clan, y con decir que Hinata no estaba lista para el mundo amateur o pro, sería suficiente, después de todo, el boxeo no es un deporte a tomarse a la ligera.

Esto último, era muy cierto, la razón porque los niños Hyuugas participan en torneos, es porque sus sensei lo permiten, y al ser los sensei parte de la misma familia, nadie protestaría al respecto.

Por más que Hiashi intentaba buscar fallas en el plan de Kakashi, no podía encontrar ninguna otra, no era para nada malo, claro está, por el momento Hinata se veía sumamente beneficiada por esto, Kakashi probablemente, tenía algún tipo de plan para Sakura que involucrase a su hija, al cual no llegaba todavía, o no tenía intenciones de mostrarlo por los momentos.

Con solo ese último punto faltante, Kakashi había comprando la a Hiashi con la idea de sacar a Hinata de la mansión Hyuuga, solo faltaba convencer a esta última, cosa que no sería del todo necesario.

— Padre… — la voz inocente de la pequeña Hyuuga hace que Hiashi y Kakashi giren para verla parada detrás de su progenitor, jugueteando con sus dedos y cabizbaja, con su Sakura a su lado, con una sonrisa apoyándola para que terminara de realizar su oración….

— Padre…¿podría…? — la inocente pregunta de Hinata dibuja una sonrisa maquiavélica en los dos adultos quienes intercambian una mirada perversa, confundiendo, y asustando un poco a las niñas.

.

.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente, lunes, no eran las ocho de la mañana y Kakashi estaba en su oficina atareado por completo, al parecer, el oponente de Yamato se lesionó en un Sparring* y su combate acaba de suspenderse, había pasado toda la mañana como loco buscando un nuevo contrincante.

La puerta de su oficina se abre de repente, molesto Kakashi gira con malicia buscando la causa de su interrupción, pero su mirada se apacigua cuando ve a Mebuki y Ko, y frente a ellos Hinata y Sakura vistiendo un mono y gomas para correr y franelillas frescas, de color beige y rosada respectivamente.

— ¡Llegaron! — exclama con una gran sonrisa, mientras cuelga el teléfono de golpe, asustando un poco a sus invitados.

— Sabe…espera un Gimnasio un poco… — comenta Mebuki, nerviosa…y quizás un tanto decepcionada de las instalaciones de Kakashi.

El Gimnasio Hayate, no era del todo impresionante, como Mebuki se lo hubiera imaginado para alguien dos veces campeón de boxeo, y casi campeón del mundo, lo primero que destaco obviamente fue el ring localizado en el piso de abajo, en todo el centro del Gimnasio, un lado tenía varios sacos de arena, peras, y otros equipos; tampoco que hubiese muchos otros boxeadores o miembros, pudo contar cuando mucho unos doce o trece

La oficina de Kakashi no era por mucho más impresionante, su escritorio, un par de sillas, un televisor, reproductor de DVD, un escaparate con fotos y algunos trofeos y varias fotos en guidadas en la pared en la parte superior, indicando que posiblemente esas personas habían fallecido.

— Bueno, se hace lo que se puede — se disculpa Kakashi con Mebuki rascándose la nuca.

— Yamato nos pidió que subiéramos, ¿alguna razón en particular? — pregunta Ko intrigado, Kakashi asiente mientras se arrodilla para saludar a sus dos nuevas integrantes de su gimnasio, queria que estuvieran presentes para cuando el inspeccionara a las niñas.

— ¿Disculpe? — pregunta Mebuki desconcertada ante las palabras de Kakashi.

Este se levanta y les pregunta a los dos, qué pensarían ellos cuando les pregúntense a su hija y protegida que tal les fue en su primer día de Gimnasio y lo que consigan como respuesta sea "lo primero que hicimos fue desvestirnos, luego Kakashi sensei empezó a tocarnos…" las venas en sus frentes era las respuesta que ellos mismo se dieron.

Ko suspira y calma a Mebuki, sin ningún tipo de contexto, eso suena a un asalto sexual…pero las intenciones de Kakashi eran las de inspeccionar el cuerpo de las niñas para saber qué tipo de ejercicio debía enfocarse más, en especial en el caso de Hinata, accediendo, Mebuki y Ko le piden le piden a la niñas que se desvistan para que su sensei, pudiera realizarles un chequeo.

Sakura se desviste sin problemas revelando un tierna ropa interior deportiva de color rosado, mientras que Hinata dudaba un poco, hasta que su amiga termina saltándole y quitándole la ropa, los demás presentes tuvieron que desviar la mirada y hacerse de oídos sordos ante las palabras de Sakura y los chillidos de Hinata, quien al igual que Sakura llevaba ropa interior deportiva pero de color azul obscuro.

Comenzando por Sakura, por fin puede examinar y palpar el cuerpo de la niña sin ningún tipo de restricción salvo por el instinto depredador de la madre de esta detrás de él. Sakura no tan solo tenía brazos ligeramente desarrollado, sus abdominales eran bastante fuertes al igual que su costado, demostrando que Sakura realmente trabajaba su cuerpo a diario.

Cuando Kakashi cuanto trabajaba al día, ella explica que el mañana y en la noche, en el transcurso de la tarde era muy poco lo que hacía de ejercicio, las piernas de Sakura, por otro lado, mostraban algo de trabajo, pero no tanto como el resto de su cuerpo.

Terminado con Sakura, pasa con Hinata, dándose cuenta que requerirá mucho más trabajo con ella que con Sakura, el cuerpo de la peliazul mostraba señales de los ejercicios que realiza, pero no tan marcadas como las de Sakura, podía entender por qué no era capaz de tomar un solo ataque de Neji.

Finalizada su inspección, le pide a las niñas que se vistan de nuevo y despide a los representantes, pidiéndole que las vengan a retirar al medio dia, por esta semana irían en la mañana, pero a partir de la siguiente, empezarían ir en la tarde ya que ambas niñas empezarían en su nueva escuela, ambas habían sido transferidas.

Una vez que se retiran y quedan solas con Kakashi, este se gira y coloca de cuclillas — Ok…ya conocen el plan no es así — pregunta inocente Kakashi, a lo que asiente ambas niñas, el día anterior, Kakashi había hablado con ambas en la mansión Hyuuga a solas, cada una tenía un propósito a cumplir, ayudando a la otra con sus respectivos problemas.

— En ese caso… — Kakashi se levanta y levantando su puño al aire grita animando a sus dos pequeñas aprendices — ¡salgamos a correr!

Los días en Gimnasio empezaron a volverse más curiosos y vivases para los otros pocos miembros que tenía, Sakura e Hinata empezaron a convertirse lentamente en las mascotas del gimnasio, siendo las únicas dos mujeres Y niños en el gimnasio, no tardaron mucho en volverse queridas y aceptadas por todos, quienes las motivaban a realizar los ejercicios que Kakashi les imponía a las dos.

Los ejercicios de Sakura se enfocaban en fortalecer, por ahora, la parte baja de su cuerpo, sin dejar a un lado el resto de su cuerpo, mientras que en Hinata, se enfocaban en fortalecer sus abdominales, para poder soportar los ataques de Neji quedar privada y perder todo el aire, al mismo tiempo necesitaba enseñarle por lo menos la estancia básica del boxeo, la estancia de pelea ortodoxa.

A diferencia del Peek-a-boo de Sakura, la de Hinata era la posición más básica, y la que cualquiera tomaría en una situación de combate normal, el brazo izquierdo liderando, semi-flexionado y el derecho atrás protegiendo el pecho y rostro, la cabeza baja con los puños al nivel de esta, el pie izquierdo al frente y el derecho atrás.

Así mismo necesitaba enseñarle el cómo moverse en ese posición, la velocidad de aprendizaje de Hinata no era del todo mala, pero, nunca la misma de Sakura quien aprendio el Peek-a-Boo de manera más intuitiva, asi el como el Sprint que uso para ganar.

Por ello el entrenamiento de Hinata se había hecho un poco lento, sin mencionar, de la petición que la había hecho Kakashi en su casa, sin importar que estuvieran haciendo, cada vez que comenzaba un sparring en el Gimnasio, o un entrenamiento con manoplas, Hinata tenía que parar su entrenamiento o moverse para presenciarlos

"Recuerda Hinata…necesito que te enfoques en todos y cada uno de ellos" fueron las palabras de Kakashi aquel día en la casa de Hyuuga, y esta las cumplía al pie de la letra, lo cual producía risas en los miembros; sin embargo, en Yamato, producía un extraño escalofrió

— Ese Kakashi…no me digan que… — discutir con su Sempai era inútil, lo único que podía hacer era estar cerca cuando ocurriera y evitar cualquier desastre.

.

.

.

.

.

Tres semanas transcurrieron y nuevamente le toco a Hinata aceptar el duelo de Neji, esta vez, Kakashi y Sakura estuvieron presentes para presenciar el duelo, el resultado, fue de esperarse, una victoria aplastante para Neji, incluso haciendo uso de la estancia que Kakashi le había enseñado y los conocimientos de Karate de su padre no fueron suficientes como para detener el embate de Neji.

— Si eso es todo lo que has aprendido en ese sitio de mala muerte, será mejor que abandones ahora — comento antes de retirarse.

— Realmente un chico tierno — responde Kakashi al comentario de Neji con una sonrisa en su rostro y una vena a punto de reventar en su frente.

Sakura se hacerca y ayuda aponer de pie a Hinata, quien le entrega una sonrisa; normalmente, Hiashi reprocharía a Kakashi por el combate uni-lateral que acaba de presenciar, Hinata quizás no habia lanzo ataque alguno y tomo más del noventa porcieto de los ataques de Neji, pero el verla caminar tan tranquila después de semejante golpiza, sin mencionar, que en esta ocasión, no quedaba privada como en otras ocasiones, se levantaba mucho más rápido.

_((No sé qué tipo de entrenamiento le estarás dando a mi hija Kakashi-dono)) _piensa Hiashi, mirando de reojo a Kakashi, con una media sonrisa _((pero sigue así…))_

.

.

.

.

.

Tres semanas más transcurren y llega un nuevo duelo de parte de Neji, esta vez, notando cambios significativos en Hinata, nuevamente, no lanzo un solo golpe, se dedicó a esquivar y parar los ataques de su primo, pero esta vez era mucho más rápida, sin mencionar que tras la tradicional patada al vientre que normalmente la derribaba y sacaba el aire, Hinata se mantuvo de pie, firme y simplemente regreso a su posición inicial después de que se declaró el punto para Neji.

Aunque había ganado una vez más, esta vez no se sentía como una victoria, tras terminar su combate, tanto Kakashi como Hiashi notaron la confusión en los ojos de Neji, quien se retiró en silencio.

_((¿Esa…realmente era Hinata…?))_ Se preguntó confundido y desconcertado mientras se dirija a la mansión principal, el no descuidaba su entrenamiento diario, y sus ataques seguían igual de certeros y potentes que siempre, y aun así…Hinata se mantenía de pie como si nada, no era posible…aun con cualquier entrenamiento que ese espanta pájaro pudiera darle a Hinata, no debería ser suficiente como para que lo alcanzara tan rápido, había algo más, algo que él no podía ver y le frustraba el no saber que era.

.

.

.

.

.

Habían pasado un par de días desde el duelo de Hinata y Neji, eran las seis de la tarde y lsa dos chicas estaban terminando sus tareas del colegio en la oficina de Kakashi, cuando siente la puerta abrirse, revelando a su sensei quien se asoma — Sakura, cuando termines ponte los guantes, hoy prácticas en el ring — informa a Kakashi, provocando un sobresalto en la peli-rosada, emocionada no se percató de la sonrisa que se cruzaron Hinata y Kakashi, así como el movimiento afirmativo de la cabeza.

Terminando antes que Hinata, Sakura se disponía ayudar a su amiga, pero esta le pide que se retire, tal su emoción que no insiste más en el tema y sale corriendo, encontrándose a su sensei afuera de la oficina.

— ¿Terminaste? — Pregunta calmado, a lo que Sakura asiente de forma enérgica — muy bien, baja y prepárate — le pide gentilmente con una sonrisa, dando luz verde a la enérgica Sakura.

Kakashi se asoma en su oficina, encontrando a Hinata con bolso deportivo negro que, él, le había preparado.

— ¿También terminaste? — pregunta mientras se coloca al lado de la peliazul.

— Hace rato, solo que no quería decirle nada a Sakura y arruinar la sorpresa — añade Hinata con una sonrisa, y valla una sorpresa que le habían preparado a Sakura.

.

.

.

.

.

No era primera vez que subía al Ring, de hecho le gusta pasar rato acostada en la lona cuando nadie lo usaba y le tocaba descansar, imaginándose su futuro como boxeadora, pero esta era la primera vez que subía con los guantes de boxeo…el protector para el rostro y los dientes puestos, la sensación era distinta, increíble, sabía que solo sería una práctica de manoplas como las tantas que había presenciado, pero aun así, no podía evitar sentirse emocionada.

— ¡¿O por Kami, Kakashi-sempai, es en serio!? — la voz perturbada de Yamato hace que Sakura se voltee, encontrando a Kakashi en caminado al ring, pero había algo extraño, ¿dónde estaban las manoplas de Kakashi?

Sakura se asombra y retrocede del impacto al ver que Kakashi levanta las cuerdas para dar paso quien sería su compañera de ring, su amiga Hinata.

Kakashi había mandado hacer un par manoplas para el uso de ella, así como también tenía el casco protector y el protector de la boca, y adicionalmente un protector corporal de Karate, que cubría todo su torso.

El estado de Shock de Sakura era evidente, pero lentamente todo empieza a tener sentido "Habrán momentos en los que no podrán avanzar sin ayuda de la otra, cuando llegue ese momento, simplemente confíen en mí, y hagan lo que yo les diga, ¿entendido?" fueron las palabras de Kakashi aquel día en la mansión Hyuuga, esa era la razón de ser del porque Hinata tenía que parar para ver los Sparrings y los entrenamientos con manoplas.

Cuando Hinata subió al ring, el gimnasio se paralizo por completo, y todos los ojos se sentaron en sus pequeñas miembros del Gimnasio.

Hinata se abre paso al centro del ring donde se encontraba Sakura, parándose frente a ella con una sonrisa, ante aquel iluminado rostro, Sakura le sonríe devuelta y toma su estancia Peek-a-Boo, mientras que Hinata se coloca en posición de avance con las manoplas a su lado y Kakashi dentro del ring de cuclillas sin apartar la mirada de las dos chicas.

— ¡Jab! — comanda Kakashi, haciendo que Hinata mueva ligeramente su mano derecha hacia el frente y Sakura conecte un jab certero en la manopla lanzando la mano de Hinata hacia atrás y de inmediato a su posición original.

— auch… — se queja Hinata sacudiendo un poco la mano — no…no sabía que tenías tanta fuerzas Sakura-chan — alaga a su amiga con una sonrisa apenándola y sonrojándola un poco.

— ¿Crees poder Hinata? — pregunta Kakashi a lo que la peliazul asiente y retoma su estancia.

Nuevamente Kakashi comanda, en sincronía perfecta, Hinata y Sakura obedecen, esta posiciona su mano Sakura conecta la manopla.

Los otros miembros del Gimnasio estaban sin habla, los movimientos de Sakura era asombrosos, la forma en la que ambas se movían dentro del ring era digna de observarse.

_((Quien lo diría…esta chica…tan reservada y tímida, tiene talento para un deporte como este…)) _se decía complacido Kakashi mientras dirigía la práctica de Sakura _((lástima que le falta ese espíritu de lucha y competitivo que tiene Sakura)) _añade un poco triste a su pensamiento, y con mucha razón.

Hinata había agarrado el ritmo de las enseñanzas de Kakashi, mostrando un excelente juego de pies moviéndose dentro del ring, acercándose y alejándose de Sakura, digno de un outboxer, sin mencionar que la precisión de sus golpes también era de ser admirada.

Kakashi le había instruido a Hianta que cada cuanto, lanzara un Jab, un Hook, o realizara un brazo para asegurarse de que la mente de Sakura estuviera enfocada y atenta, el primer Jab de izquierda que lanzo resulto en un hermoso counter.

Cuando Kakashi le ordeno a Sakura golpear el cuerpo de Hinata, Hinata lanza su Jab con la manopla, resultando más e una especie de palmada, más que un puño, sin embargo, tal fue el timing del ataque de Hinata, que Sakura retrocedió y cayo sentada produciendo un grito ahogado dentro del Gimnasio, un "ups" por parte de Hinata, y una mirada sorpresiva de Sakura, quien termina sonriéndole a Hinata, se levanta y tomando de nuevo su estancia — ¡no voy a caer de nuevo! — sentenció Sakura retomando su estancia.

Sin percatarse de la hora, la puerta del Gimnasio se abría con Mebuki y Ko entrando, al presenciar la escena, Mebuki estaba a punto de gritar, pero Ko anticipándose a la reacción tapa su boca y la jala hacia él, pidiéndole que guarde silencio.

_((Hi…Hinata-sama…))_ no podía creer lo que sus aperlados ojos veían, sabía que la intención de Kakashi era algo como esta, pero jamás creyó que lo llevase a cabo, y mucho menos ver en su protegida aquella sonrisa de júbilo y gozo que se vislumbraba a la distancia al estar en un ring recibiendo los ataques de su amiga Sakura.

.

.

.

.

.

Un nuevo duelo de Neji, había llegado, Sakura y Kakashi nuevamente estaban presentes, contemplando el combate de Hinata, quien esta vez, no llevaba su Gi de Karate, en su lugar tenía el mono que usaba en el gimnasio, gomas, una franela blanca y guantes de entrenamiento, oficialmente, Hinata había decido usar las enseñanzas de su sensei, aceptando luchar bajo las reglas del Karate.

— Ne…Neji-san… — llama Hinata a su primo, temerosa y cabizbaja.

— ¿Qué quieres? — pregunta de forma despectiva, tomando su guardia, la cual resultaría poco ortodoxa para Hinata; las piernas de Neji separadas con la derecha al frente, el cuerpo de lado con el abdomen hacia fuera, el puño derecho liderando y el izquierdo a un nivel medio entre el pecho y el estómago.

— Neji-san…podrías…dejar de elegirme…no ganas…nada con ello… — pide Hinata muy humilde, a lo que Nenji responde afilando su mirada.

Hinata intenta dialogar nuevamente, pero Kakashi esta vez interviene, llamándola — muéstrale a tu primo…el verdadero propósito de sparring… — comanda Kakashi en tono complaciente, a lo que Sakura asiente.

Quizas Hinata no había tenido un combate real con Sakura como tal, pero el entrenamiento con las manoplas era bastante cercano a uno, Hinata suspira y asiente a su sensei y amiga, regresa su mirada a su primo, respira hondo y exhala, tomando la estancia ortodoxa de boxeo.

_((¿Que son esos ojos…?))_ la mirada de Hinata era extraña, no era viva ni combativa, era más compasiva y de lastima _((acaso…¿¡siente lastima por mí?!)) _los dientes de Neji crujen ante tal pensamiento y tan pronto se escucha el "Hajime" que señala el inicio del combate.

Neji no pierde tiempo en comenzar, avanzando para lanzar una patada alta, lo que ocurrio fue algo que no se vio venir.

_((¡¿pe…pero que…!?))_ Antes de que siquiera podido tomar impulso para lanzar su patada, Hinata había dado un pequeño paso con su izquierda, pisando fuerte y lanzo un directo con su derecha el cual impacta de lleno en el rostro de Neji, haciendo que pierda el equilibrio y caiga sentado.

— ¡I…Ippon! — sentencia Hiashi sorprendido ante el ataque de sorpréndete de Hinata, que derriba a Neji y lo deja en estado de Shock, por el tiempo suficiente para conseguir un punto.

— ¡Eso es Hinata! — grita Sakura mientras su amiga retrocedía a su posición original manteniendo su guardia en alto, no por el hecho de que se había declarado un punto, si no por el estilo que le había enseñado Kakashi.

Neji estaba en Shock, era primera vez que Hinata tomaba la ofensiva, y por si fuera poco, conseguía un golpe limpio y de lleno.

_((¡¿Que rayos fue eso, ella…acaba de golpearme, la débil de la hija de Hiashi acaba de golpear!?)) _Molesto, Neji se levanta de golpe y regresa a su posición, la expresión en su rostro era evidente, pero no era el hecho de que Hinata lo acaba de derribar, era la aquella mirada que permanecía inmutable, que mostraba lastima y pena para con él.

— ¡Hajime! — sentencia Hiashi, causando otra envestida de Neji, esta vez, Hinata no contra-ataca, en su lugar se dedica a esquivar, o más bien, bailar…

Por más que Neji lanza ataque tras ataque, Hinata se mantiene fuera de su alcance, moviéndose a saltos cortos, sin mostrar indicios de intentar atacar, con la duración de siquiera intentar atacar.

Con un punto a favor de Hinata, solo necesitaba escapar para ganar, y con rondas un minuto más cortas que las de tres minutos que practicaba a diario con Sakura, mantenerse a distancia no era tarea difícil.

Neji estaba harto de los constantes escapes de Hinata y decide probar algo, tras avanzar, hace una finta haciéndole creer que lanzara una patada rotatoria, a diferencia de la pitada giratoria, esta involucraba lanzar el cuerpo por los aires, girar y conectar una patada.

Hinata, cae por la finta, juntando sus dos brazos frente suyo para resistir el golpe que nunca llega, en su lugar, Neji, avanza un paso, levanta su pierna y lanza contra el cuerpo de Hinata con todas sus fuerzas, conectando en toda la boca del estómago.

Neji queda en Shock tras su ataque, esa patada normalmente derriba a Hinata, pero no esta vez, seguía ahí, parada con su guardia firme, pudo verla sacudirse un momento, pero eso fue todo, por el contrario, tan pronto retiraba su pierna Hinata saca su derecha hacia afuera y lanza un gancho al rostro de Neji, este pudo haberlo bloqueado con facilidad pero tal su sorpresa que no lo vio venir, conectando en su mejilla y derribándolo una segunda vez.

— ¡Ippon! — sentencia nuevamente Hiashi sorprendido, no podía creer que esa, que estaba delante de él, y que había derribado no una, DOS veces a alguien tan talentoso como Neji, fuera la tímida y reservada hija suya que le entrego a Kakashi hace poco más de dos meses y medio.

— ¿Co…como…cómo es posible? — tartamudea Neji, sin a partar sus ojos de los de su prima, aquellos que seguían mostrando compasión por él.

— Eso Neji… — la voz de Kakashi resuena en el dojo, Hinata baja su guardia para ser derribada por Sakura quien se lanza abrazarla por su segundo punto, y en un combate que ya ella no quería continuar.

— Es el propósito de un sparring… o de un duelo en el caso de ustedes… — comenta Kakashi mientras se levanta y limpia el mono y sin dirigirle la mirada a Neji — Hinata practica a diario con Sakura…y todas dos aprenden y crecen la una con la otra, algo que ella aprendió con el pasar de los días tras ser la compañera de entrenamiento de Sakura.

— En cambio…tú has elegido golpear a un niña, dos años menor que tú, que nada te ha hecho, esa actitud arrogante y sin sentido tuya es lo que ha causo que falles en aquello que puedo ver que más valoras Neji…— añade Kakashi con lastima ante el impactado Neji — las artes marciales…el legado de tu querido padre…

* * *

><p><strong>Outfighter: Boxeador que lucha desde afuera, a la distancia, usa tácticas de golpear y correr principalmente<strong>

**Sparring: Combate de entrenamiento**

**Pensaba poner la descripción de la Roll Kick o Patada Rotatoria (no es el nombre en japonés) aquí, pero luego me pensé (podrían confundirse si no la explico en el momento) y por eso esta hasta allá arriba en lugar de aquí abajo, la que uno está acostumbrado a ver se llama Patada giratoria, o Roundhose Kick.**

**Y sí, he tenido que buscar info de Karate para hacer este cap, los rounds de un combate de Karate de contacto completo duran 2 minutos, mientras que los de Box, duran 3 minutos :D**

**Algo que se me olvido mencionar, las edades de Neji y Hinata, con saber la de Sakura y el tiempo en el que se encuentran debería ser fácil calcular las otras, pero de todas maneras, Neji tiene 8 años, y aun que Kakashi, dice que la diferencia de Hinata con Neji es de unos dos años, es cierto Hinata tiene 6, casi 7 si se considera el tiempo que ha transcurrido desde que comenzo el fic, casi unos tres meses, solo para que tengan la referencia, :D**

**Espero hayan disfrutado del cap, y les puedo asegurar que este fic traerá un sinfín de sorpresas más, espero verlos en el siguiente y como siempre, espero sus reviews, los cuales siempre son bienvenidos :D**


	5. El desafío de Neji

**Aclaratoria:**

Narración.

— Dialogo —

_((Pensamientos))_

**Advertencias:**

Ligero (OoC).

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, es propiedad de Kishimoto, su respectivo dueño.

**Seiza: es la posición en la que se sientan los Japoneses sobre sus piernas, ****Para sentarse al estilo seiza, lo primero es ****arrodillarse ****en el suelo, descansar las ****nalgas ****en los ****talones ****y el ****empeine ****de los ****pies ****sobre el suelo. Las ****manos ****están usualmente dobladas modestamente sobre el regazo y la ****espalda ****permanece recta.**

**Normalmente coloco este tipo de info hasta el fondo del cap, pero en este caso me pareció más apropiado colocarla este en particular hasta aquí arriba, disfruten :D**

* * *

><p><span><strong>El desafío de Neji.<strong>

Era de noche, con una suave brisa acariciando la ciudad, luna llena y con solo unas pocas nubes en el cielo que revelaban las pocas estrellas visibles.

Tras escuchar las palabras de Kakashi, Neji no hizo comentario alguno, simplemente se retiró en silencio.

Hiashi, muy en lo profundo deseaba reprochar a Kakashi por hablarle de ese modo a Neji, después de todo, Kakashi no es más que un extraño, alguien ajeno a la familia.

Sin embargo…no podía negar que sus palabras eran ciertas, probablemente, si Hiashi mismo se las hubiera dicho a Neji, este se hubiera escudado bajo el pretexto de "¡no se atreva hablar así de mi padre!" o algo similar, haciéndose de oídos sordos ante la verdad innegable.

Neji contemplaba el cielo nocturno, sentado en el pasillo de madera del edificio principal, el cual tenía vista al enorme patio de la misión, que separa los distintos edificios de la villa.

— Buenas noches Hiashi — saluda de manera secante Neji al sentir la presencia de su tío

— Buenas noches Neji-kun — responde de manera cordial al saludo de este, sentándose a su lado.

Por un momento se hizo presente un silencio incomodo entre los dos Hyuugas, para la sorpresa de Hiashi, es Neji quien rompe el silencio, con palabras que jamás su hubiera imaginado.

Neji suspira y baja su cabeza — lo siento tío… — su voz era apagada, mostrando resignación, cosa que sorprende a Hiashi.

— No tienes nada porque disculparte Neji — responde Hiashi calmado — Kakashi no debido mencionar a tu padre…

— …o tal vez si… — interrumpe Neji, sorprendiendo aún más a su tio, quien le dirige la mirada, encontrando al joven Hyuua en posición Seiza, con la cabeza baja, su mirada clavada en sus piernas — Quisiera…disculparme por la forma en la que me he comportado con Hinata y usted tio Hiashi…

¿Realmente…era real aquello…era ese el verdadero Neji, el orgulloso Neji Hyuuga el que estaba frente a él?

— Siendo honesto…mi padre habló con migo antes de salir al torneo…acerca de que iba a sustituirlo — Neji suelta una risa ahogada dibujando una media sonrisa — ganó el torneo con el nombre de Haishi…pero me sentía, y me sientó orgulloso de saber que fue, Hizashi Hyuuga, mi padre quien ganó ese torneo…por más que no se le reconozca.

Neji levanta la mirada, se podía ver la amargura en su rostro — si usted hubiera asistido…quizás hubiera sido usted quien estaría enterrado en estos momentos, y Hinata y Hanabi sin padres — bajando nuevamente la cabeza, añade triste — usted me ha cuidado y criado, y yo solo le he causado problemas a usted; y sufrimiento ha Hinata, realmente…quiero disculparme por ser tan ingrato por el trato tan cordial que me ha dado.

— Neji… — la voz de Hiashi, y la mano en su hombro derecho hace que el castaño obscuro levante la mirada, encontrando solo ojos apacibles y paternales mirándolo — no tienes nada porque disculparte, por el contrario…me alegra ver…y estoy seguro que tu padre estaría orgulloso de ver del cómo has crecido el día de hoy.

Nuevamente, una media sonrisa se dibuja en Neji ante las palabras de su tío; tras dejar el dojo después de admitir su derrota ante Hinata, el castaño se retiró a su habitación, maldiciendo a Kakashi en un inicio, pero…por desgracia, aquellas palabras evocaron las memorias de su padre, los buenos recuerdos y sonrisas de Hizashi.

Por más que luchó de manera incesante contra aquellos recuerdos, justificando la muerte de su padre como culpa de Hiashi, no le quedo de otra más que admitir que no fue culpa de él lo que le sucedió a su padre, literalmente estaba deseando la muerte a su tio, las palabras de Kakashi fueron duras, pero inequívocas, y Neji lo sabía muy bien…

— Cambiando de tema — comenta Neji, ahora mucho más animado, regresando su mirada al cielo nocturno — hay que admitir que Hinata ha tenido un progreso increíble bajo la tutela de Kakashi-san — comentario que hace que Hiashi suelte una risa.

— Es porque…, esta vez, está haciendo algo que le gusta…con quien disfruta, y no algo que le estamos imponiendo — responde Hiashi calmado — Hinata disfruta de la compañía de Sakura, y esta de la de mi hija, ambas crecen a par de la otra.

— Aun así…Hinata no tiene un espíritu competitivo ni de lucha — añade Neji, regresando la mirada a su tío — es una lástima…tiene más habilidad de la que pensábamos — haciendo una pausa, Neji se lleva la mano a la mejilla y añade — aunque extrañamente…su segundo golpe me resulto mucho menos doloroso que el primero, en realidad…el segundo me derribo fue por el shock que me produjo verla resistir mi patada media, al hecho de que me causara daño alguno.

— El primero fue un Counter — aclara Hiashi — usó tu impulso y peso contra ti mismo, quizás la fuerza de Hinata no haya sido impresionante, pero en un Counter, no es tan solo tu fuerza la que cuenta, es la de tu adversario la que vale — así mismo, Hiashi le explica a su sobrino en lo que había acordado con Kakashi, acerca del entrenamiento de Hinata, de volverla más resistente para poder resistir los golpes de este Neji, por eso el segundo golpe de Hinata no tenía fuerza verdadera tras él, Kakashi no había invertido tiempo en incrementar la ofensiva de Hinata.

Neji guarda silencio por un momento, mostrándose pensativo, extrañando a su tío, hasta que finalmente rompe el silencio, con una expresión decidida — tío…quisiera hacerle una pregunta, ¿es posible…?

.

.

.

.

.

Era lunes en la tarde, las niñas habían terminado tanto sus tareas y la rutina del día, se encontraban con Kakashi en su oficina, este último sentando frente a su escritorio, leyendo unos papeles mientras que las niñas, estaban recostadas a este último.

— En serio Hinata…esto que te toco fue duro… — se quejaba Sakura mientras sobaba su dolido vientre; tras por fin terminar con bien uno de los duelos de Hinata con su primo, Kakashi decidió cambiar los papeles, los ejercicios de Hinata serían orientados a darle un poco de fuerza a los brazos, mientras que, era ahora Sakura quien se dedicaba a entrenar su cuerpo.

Aunque el ejercicio de Sakura era bastante sencillo, era por mucho eficaz y la acostumbraba a resistir los golpes.

.

.

.

.

.

Básicamente se trataba de series de abdominales, con la única diferencia de que, cuando Sakura se levantaba para hacer la primera repetición, Kakashi dejaba caer sobre su estómago un balón, uno más pequeño y ligero del que usaba para los adultos, después de todo, Sakura y Hinata, todavía no son más que unas niñas.

El objetivo de dicho ejercicio es reforzar el área abdominal Y principalmente, acostumbrar a la persona a recibir un golpe en lo que normalmente se conoce como la "boca del estómago"

Sakura no podía ocultar su curiosidad acerca de dicho ejercicio, y tras preguntar, Kakashi le sonríe, mientras la pelirosada descansa de completar su primera serie, su sensei se arrodilla a su lado y coloca su índice derecho en dicho punto.

— En este área…existe algo llamadó plexo solar* — explica Kakashi calmado — este punto es sumamente delicado del cuerpo, es básicamente se encuentra una densa red de nervios; dime Sakura…¿has visto alguna serie donde golpean a una persona en el estómago y cae de rodillas o se desmalla?.

— ¡Yo sí! — responde Hinata alegre, quien regresaba de llevarle una toallas a Yamato.

Kakashi sonríe y continua su explicación — es porque…si se golpea en este punto, normalmente perderías el aliento, caerías de rodillas, y si golpe es muy fuerte, puedes terminar por desmallarte — levantándose nuevamente añade — como futura boxeadora, debes acostumbrarte a recibir golpes en este punto, atacar esta área resulta especialmente útil cuando quieres derribar una defensa férrea…o inmovilizar las piernas de tu oponente por un momento.

.

.

.

.

.

Hinata la entrega una sonrisa nerviosa a su amiga, mientras que Kakashi con tono alegre comenta — Si no duele no sirve, y en el boxeo, es muy literal.

— Kakashi-sensei… — escucha la voz de Sakura llamándolo, levanta con sus brazos cruzados y su cabeza reposando sobre estos en su escritorio, su mirada era un poco deprimente — Kakashi-sensei, quisiera saber cuándo podré entrar en un torneo, cuando podre tener mi primer encuentro de boxeo real…

Kakashi podía ver un poco de decepción en los ojos de Sakura, y como no estarlo, pasaba sus días en el gimnasio, cosa que no le molestaba, los ejercicios que hacían no eran muchos, pero le gustaban, el estar en compañía de Hinata Y entrenar con ella en el ring, la emocionaba aún más, pero…no se sentía cómoda del todo, cada día aprendía algo, cada día lo practicaba, pero no podía practicarlo como tal…puesto que no tenía un oponente verdadero para poner en uso lo que había aprendido

Sakura sabía muy bien que, lo que hacía Hinata era por su bien, pero no pensaba obligarla a levantar sus puños contra ella, Hinata luchaba contra Neji, porque su familia y este último no le daban opción, no porque ella quisiera.

— Me gustaría decirte que el año que viene… — responde Kakashi con algo de tristeza, dibujando una sonrisa momentánea en Sakura — …pero aquí en Japón…los torneos de boxeo Juvenil que encuentras son con una edad mínima de diez años — con esto último la sonrisa de Sakura se borra y deja caer su cabeza sobre sus brazos.

La verdad era, que en Japón, el boxeo como tal, masculino, no se encuentra del todo arraigado, o existe un gran número de luchadores o seguidores del mismo, en los últimos años es que ha crecido y popularizado un poco más gracias a personajes como Kakashi, quien representó a su país en múltiples ocasiones a nivel internacional, y estuvo a punto de conseguir el título del mundo.

Sin embargo a nivel femenino, la historia es similar pero diferente, el deporte como tal ha crecido mucho más que el masculino, y esto debido a sola mujer en particular, la responsable de sostener el cinturón del mundo, por más de seis años consecutivos, invicta hasta retirarse, una leyenda en Japón y en el mundo, su nombre…Senju Tsunade.

Gracias a ella, el deporte en el cual Sakura tanto desea participar ha ganado más fama en su rama, sin embargo, a diferencia del nivel internacional, donde en algunos países como Estados Unidos, donde puedes comenzar una carrera amateur a partir de los ocho años de edad, en Japón se dictamino, que debía ser a partir de los diez.

La expresión de Sakura le preocupaba a Kakashi, a diferencia de un dojo de Karate, donde tiene con quien practicar, Sakura no tenía alguien con realizar un sparring verdadero, a pesar de las palabras que le dijo a Neji, Hinata tiene la habilidad…más no el espíritu, temía que aquella motivación que tenia se desvaneciera sino pone en práctica lo que aprende, después de todo, es una niña, y los niños y niñas a esa edad, tienden a ser bastante volubles con respecto a sus decisiones.

— Sakura-chan… — llama Hinata a su deprimida amiga — y si…desafías a alguien de mi casa… — el comentario de la peliazul, sorprende tanto a Kakashi como a Sakura.

— ¡¿Podemos desafiar a alguien de tu casa Hinata-chan!? — preguntan en unísono Kakashi y Sakura, fulminando con su asombro a Hinata quien se ve obligada a retroceder.

— No…no estoy segura del todo… — responde nerviosa la pequeña peliazul — en…en el pasado he visto que gente fuera de mi casa…que ha desafiado a un combate amistoso a mi padre y a mis tíos…pero jamás he visto que desafíen niños…a otros niños…

— Sin embargo… — añade un poco más calmada enderezándose — estoy segura que…como se trata de Sakura-chan…no tendrás problemas, puedo preguntarle a mi padre hoy y mañana…darles una respuesta.

Sakura salta de alegría, lo cual, tranquiliza a Kakashi, sin embargo, no puede evitar preguntarse por qué…¿Sakura recibía ese trato tan cordial de la casa Hyuuga?

Es decir, la única forma que se le ocurría que estas dos se conocieron fue en el colegio, cosa que no fue así, ya que he cambiaron a un mismo colegio hace poco, ya que realmente desconoce este encuentro, prefiere evitar hacer preguntas innecesarias, lo único que sabe, es que hay una muñeca involucrada.

.

.

.

.

.

La respuesta de Hinata del día siguiente, no tan solo alegra a Kakashi, sino que también alegra a Sakura, siempre y cuando su sensei lo apruebe, Sakura tiene permitido retar y ser elegida para los retos de la casa Hyuuga.

Quizás no se trate de un combate de Boxeo contra Boxeo como a Kakashi le gustaría, pero si podía mantener entusiasmada a Sakura, y si ella podía poner a prueba sus habilidades, entonces, estaba dispuesto a aceptar algún combate como el que había tenido Hinata con Neji, la siguientes tres semanas, Kakashi se encarga de reforzar la resistencia de Sakura, tanto a nivel del cuerpo, como de las piernas, no tenía idea contra que le tocaría luchar, así que lo mejor que puede hacer es prepararla y esperar por lo mejor.

.

.

.

.

.

Se acercaba el sábado tan esperado de Sakura, tal su emoción que le había pedido a su madre permiso para quedarse a dormir en casa de Hinata.

A Mebuki no le entusiasmaba mucho la idea de que Sakura peleara con alguien de la casa Hyuuga, pero tras una larga charla con Kakashi, con un poco de la persuasión de su esposo, Mebuki accediendo, Sakura era una chica obediente, y hasta la fecha, Mebuki no había escuchado que Sakura hubiese iniciado pelea alguna, y sus notas se mantenían, por no decir que habían mejorado desde que comenzó a ir al gimnasio.

Resignada, acepta a la petición de Sakura, pero advierte a Kakashi de cuidar bien a su hija y que no se exceda, cosa que este entendía a la perfección.

.

.

.

.

.

Mientras que Sakura hace una pijamada con Hinata en el cuarto de esta, ha Kakashi se le proporciona una habitación dentro de la casa masión Hyuuga descansar, siendo su sensei, necesitaría estar presente al momento de la elección de los duelos.

Esa noche, Kakashi no puede evitar saciar su curiosidad, y le pregunta a Hiashi del cómo se habían conocido esas dos; cosa que agradeció no preguntarle a las niñas.

.

.

.

.

.

La relación de esas dos se debía a un negoción con Mebuki hace tres años atrás, un día en el parque la madre de Hinata se topó con Mebuki, quien estaba trabajando en una ilustración, la cual estaba casi completa, solo unos últimos detalles, gusto tanto la ilustración a la Hyuuga que le pidió a Mebuki si podía hacerle una a ella de su familia, trabajo que acepto.

Sin embargo, la tragedia llegó antes de que siquiera su cliente pudiera presenciar el trabajo, la madre de Hinata falleció, Mebuki, asistió al funeral y decidió regalarle el cuadro que le había hecho a la difunta Hyuuga a Hiashi, fue ahí donde Hinata y Sakura se conocieron, y donde la muñeca que Sakura se había llevado ese día, una muñeca de tela, se convirtió en el símbolo de su amistada, al ver a la pequeña niña llorando, le regalo su muñeca para calmarla un poco.

Desde aquel entonces, se formó un vínculo de amistada entre ambas familias, por más diferentes que fueran, y las constantes visitas de la pelirosada, y el entusiasmo sembrado por su padre por los deportes, hizo que se ganara el afecto de los Hyuugas, de unos más que otros.

.

.

.

.

.

La mañana tan esperada había llegado, desde muy temprano los niños y jóvenes Hyuugas, Sakura y Kakashi, se reunieron en el enorme patio para el sorteo, aunque para sorpresa tanto de Sakura como de Kakashi, apenas lo ve Hiashi, les informa que Sakura ya había sido desafiada por alguien.

— No tenemos aquí ni cinco minutos y ¿ya tienes alguien queriendo cruzar puños contigo? — dice Kakashi rascándose la nuca.

— ¡No hay problema de mi parte! — responde Sakura con una sonrisa y emocionada — ¡muy bien Hiashi-san, quien quiere pelear con migo!

— Yo… — los jóvenes Hyuugas se hacen a un lado para revelar a quien…por algún motivo Kakashi ya se esperaba…Neji era quien desafiaba a Sakura

Una fuerte corriente recorre todo el cuerpo de Sakura en el instante que escucha la voz de Neji, sus manos empiezan a cosquillarle tan pronto este se coloca frente a ella, viéndose obligada a levantar la mirada con el Hyuuga que le llevaba varios centímetros de diferencia, los ciento diecisiete centímetros de Sakura, contra los ciento veinticuatro de Neji.

— Pero no quiero que sea como mi encuentro contra Hinata… — comenta Neji sin apartar sus blanquecinos ojos de las esmeraldas de Sakura, — quiero que sea en tu terreno…y con tus reglas — añade firme, dirigiendo ahora sus ojos a los Kakashi.

_((Muy bien…ahora…esto es interesante…)) _la mirada de Neji ciertamente tenía otro brillo, uno muy distinto al hace así casi un mes, ya no veía un abusivo, veía a los ojos de alguien resuelto y decidido frente a él.

Sin mencionar que…Neji probablemente era el mejor oponente para Sakura, era uno con el que, el mismo Kakashi Y Sakura ya estaban familiarizados.

— Luchar bajo las reglas del Boxeo eh… — dice Kakashi aun contemplando la curiosa y peculiar escena, podía ver que Sakura hacia hasta la imposible para contenerse, temía que si sonaba una campana en ese instante, Sakura se lanzaría al ataque.

— ¡Sakura! — llama Kakashi haciendo que la niña forzosamente retire su desafiante expresión del Hyuuga, con una seña, Kakashi le pide a su aprendiz que se acerque, quien no tiende de otra más que obedecer.

— Primero que nada Neji…¿porque deseas pelear con Sakura? — pregunta intrigado, y casi que desafiante Kakashi, mientras Sakura regresa a su lado.

— Porque…gracias a ella perdí contra Hinata — admitió Neji con tono estoico, los murmullos no se hicieron esperar tras escuchar al orgulloso Hyuuga admitir su derrota contra la pequeña Hinata, la chica que nadie más que el desafiaba.

— Y si Hinata pudo crecer tanto, en tan poco tiempo por estar al lado de Sakura… — hace una pausa y señala a la pelirosada al lado de Kakashi — ¡quiero ver de que es capaz ella! — sentencia firme.

_((empiezas a caerme bien Neji…puedo ver que no eres el mismo niño de la vez pasada)) _piensa Kakashi al tiempo que se coloca de cuclillas al lado de su aprendiz, no puede evitar verla de reojo, encontrando a una Sakura realmente ansiosa por luchar contra Neji.

— Si te limito a usar solo tus puños Neji…sería bastante injusto para ti — comenta Kakashi calmado — si vas a combatir contra mi querida aprendiz, vas a tener que seguir mis reglas, no te cortare el uso de tus patadas, pero si te limitare bastante para llevarlo a un nivel más o menos parejo, si aceptas eso…llevaremos este encuentro mañana, en mi gimnasio — haciendo una pausa dirige su mirada a Hiashi — ¿le parece bien Hiashi?

— ¿Neji? — llama Hiashi, a lo que este último asiente.

— Ya estaba preparado para ello, de hecho…es un alago que no me corte el uso total de las patadas — responde Neji, casi se pudo sentir la arrogancia nuevamente en su voz, pero Kakashi entiende a la perfección que no era eso, eran verdadero deseo de lucha el que se escuchaba.

— ¿Podemos ir Kakashi-sensi? — pregunta una joven Hyuuga emociada y rápidamente se le suman a este no tan solo los jóvenes que estaban en la edad de Neji, si no otros mayores, interesados en ver luchar a la chica que hizo que su princesita derrotara a uno de los Hyuugas mas dotados de todos.

_((Esto se pone cada vez mejor)) _se dice Kakashi complacido, y hasta emocionado mientras se levanta, esto acababa de evolucionar de un sparring poco usual, a combate de torneo por el gran número espectadores, esto era algo que de seguro, entusiasmaría a Sakura.

— Claro, no hay problema — responde Kakashi con una sonrisa — Sakura… — llama este mientras coloca su mano en la cabeza de su aprendiz, haciendo que volteé a verlo — prepara tus cosas, iremos al gimnasio un rato para prepararnos.

Sakura asiente y antes de retirarse regresa la mira a Neji — ¡no pienso perder Neji-kun! — sentencia decidida y desafiante mientras se reitera corriendo a buscar sus cosas.

— Espérame Sakura-chan — llama Hinata quien sale corriendo detrás de la pelirosada para acompañarla, después de todo, estaba por enfrentarse a su primo y darle algunos consejos no estaría demás.

_((Esa niña…realmente tiene un espíritu de lucha intenso)) _se dice Kakashi alegre, volviendo al tema, le pide a Hiashi una hoja y lápiz para escribir las reglas y restricciones para Neji.

Neji no estaría discapacitado de usar sus patadas, siempre y cuando estas no fueran a la parte baja del cuerpo, atacar cuerpo y cabeza era permitido, ataques como la pata rotatoria, es decir, que no solo separaran a Neji del suelo, sino que lo colocaran en posición horizontal con el mismo están prohibidos, en el caso de agarres y derribos, podía usarlos, pero Sakura tendría cinco segundos adicionales, ANTES de comenzar el conteo oficial de diez segundos, por último, cualquier tipo de sumisión o llaves están prohibidas, Sakura no está entrenada para liberarse o defenderse de esos ataques.

Las condiciones resultan rígidas, y cortan bastante del arsenal de Neji, pero este acepta con tal de poder combatir contra Sakura.

.

.

.

.

.

Llega el domingo, y más que un gimnasio, parecía un pequeño estadio, los primeros en llegar son Sakura, Hinata, Mebuki y Kizashi, ya que este último había podido convencer a su esposa de asistir, después de todo, esto era importante para Sakura, por más que se tratase de un simple Sparring.

A los pocos minutos llega un pequeño bus de la familia Hyuuga el cual traía a poco más de veinte chicos y jóvenes en conjunto, sumado a Hiashi, Ko y otros dos Hyuugas más, los cuales son llevados al sótano del Gimnasio donde se llevaría a cabo el combate, sin embargo los Hyuugas, no se presentan solos, un invitado inesperado se aparece

— ¡Kakashi-sempai! — llama entusiasta Yamato, lo que le parece curioso al mismo Kakashi, se asoma para ver la entrada llevándose una gran y grata sorpresa.

Bajo el portal de la entrada, una mujer de cabello corto y color dorado, de gran busto, y una marca en forma de diamante de color purpura en su frente, por vestimenta, una blusa estilo kimono sin mangas, pantalones que caen hasta media pierna de color gris-azulado obscuro, haori* color verde hierba y tacones de corte bajo de color negro.

— ¡Senju Tsunade que gusto verla por aquí! — saluda Kakashi mientras se acerca para recibir a su invitada inesperada — que la trae por mi gimnasio.

— ¿Qué me trae? — pregunta la mujer con expresión sarcástica — resulta que voy pasando muy tranquila por estos lados y me encuentro que entran a tu gimnasio un numero impresionante de Hyuugas — acercándose a Kakashi pasa su brazo por el cuello de Kakashi jalándolo y clavando la cabeza de este sobre su enorme busto — ¿se puede saber qué tipo de pacto hiciste para reclutar a tantos Hyuugas eh Kakashi? — añade la Senju con un tic en su ceja derecha.

— No…no es lo piensas Tsunade… — tartamudea Kakashi tratando de liberarse del agarre de la Senju…aunque muy en el fondo disfrutaba la posición en la que se encontraba — están aquí por un duelo…

— ¿Un duelo, un duelo Hyuuga? — pregunta Tsunade liberando a Kakashi — ¿y se puede saber quién va a tener un duelo para que esto se llene, acaso tu Yamato? — pregunta Tsunade curiosa.

— Creo…que sería mejor si comenzamos desde el inicio…después de todo…creo que te podría interesar…

.

.

.

.

.

En los vestidores se encontraba Sakura, siendo asistida por Hinata, esta vez, la pelirosada, no llevaría sus ropas de Gimnasio normales, en su lugar, su madre le había comprado una franelilla rosada y boxers de color blanco, ya se había colocado sus vendajes, solo faltándole sus guantes, protector de cabeza y de boca.

— ¿Nerviosa Sakura-chan…? — pregunta Hinata al ver la pierna de derecha de su amiga con tic.

— No…no lo estoy…yo diría más bien emocionada — responde con una sonrisa…nerviosa en su rostro.

— Ten Sakura…quizás esto te calme — consuela Hinata a su amiga entregándole un bolso negro, extrañando a Sakura — un regalo de Kakashi-sensei. — añade con una sonrisa.

Curiosa, Sakura abre el bolso sorprendiéndose de lo que encuentra, un par de botas de boxeo de su talla, los colores hacían juego con su franelilla y boxer, las botas eran de color rasado y los bordes y cordones de color blanco, de la bota derecha sobre salía una nota, la saca de inmediato, leyéndola en voz alta para que Hinata pueda escucharla.

"Te compré estas botas hace casi un mes días, pensaba dártelas para que te fueras acostumbrando a usarlas, pero cuando me entere que podíamos tener un duelo con los Hyuugas, decidí guardártelas para este evento.

Puedo imaginarme como te encuentras ahora mismo, posiblemente sentada, nerviosa o emocionada, más seguro un poco de los dos, debes tener algún tipo de tic ahora mismo, no te preocupes, es normal, aunque no es un combate oficial, este es tu primer combate, y si, lo llamo de esa manera, porque esto ha dejado de ser un sparring

Esto escalo fuera de mi control para ser honesto, tampoco es como me hubiera gustado, boxeo contra boxeo, pero…creo que es mejor así…Sakura, cuando te enfrentaste a esos niños, fue una pelea de un solo lado, no eran más que unos bravucones y no había forma de que tú perdieras contra ellos.

Esta vez, vas a experimentar la verdadera emoción de un combate de verdad y te puedo asegurar, que no existe algo que se le compare…esta vez, será tu verdadera prueba, una vez que has aceptado el desafío de alguien, y te colocas frente a frente en el ring…no existe niño o niña, hombre o mujer, lo único que se encuentra frente a ti es un oponente al que debes vencer, un oponente que tiene fortalezas y debilidad, lo único que puedes hacer es seguir adelante y siempre dar lo mejor de ti.

Solo me queda por decir es que lo disfrutes…que salgas y brilles, aquí solo importas tú, no lo hagas por tu madre, no lo hagas por Hinata, no lo hagas por mi…hazlo para ti, con tal de que te sientas satisfecha, eso es todo lo que importa Sakura.

Sin más que decir, te espero en la esquina roja, tu querido Sensei, Kakashi."

Las palabras de Kakashi no tan solo eran emotivas, habían detenido por completo el tic en la pierna de Sakura.

— Hinata-chan… — la voz de Sakura era temblorosa, pero no se escuchaba triste, no, muy por el contrario, se sentía vivaz y decidida, colocan la carta a un lado cierra su puño derecho al tiempo que le levanta — ¡ya es hora Hinata, Neji ya me ha esperado lo suficiente! — sentencia Sakura.

Una gran sonrisa se dibuja en Hinata quien asiste — ¡claro que si Sakura-chan! — era primera vez que veía a Sakura tan emocionada, tan desidia que se sentía de un irreal, el primer combate de Sakura se avecinaba, siendo nadie más y nadie menos que el primo de su mejor amiga, Hyuuga Neji!

* * *

><p><strong>Plexo Solar: <strong>**es una densa red nerviosa que rodea a la ****arteria aorta****, ****está localizado en un punto medio entre la punta inferior del ****esternón ****y el ****ombligo****, normalmente conocido en el punto llamado como la "boca del estomago"**

**Recibir un golpe aquí, puede ser sumamente doloroso, ****Lo normal es que caigas de rodillas y se te dificulte respirar por el dolor... Puedes tener un espasmo que provoque que vomites... Y hasta puede provocar un desmayo o pérdida de conocimiento si el dolor es demasiado fuerte**

**Haori: es el nombre de la chaqueta de Tsunade.**

**Enserio, estos caps se hacen cada vez más largos, siento que eventualmente terminare escribiendo un cap de unos diez mil palabras…bueno cuando comiencen los combates que importen, probablemente sea así…no diez mil, pero si llegara lejos.**

**Por cierto, lo de Estados Unidos…es cierto, puedes ser luchador amateur de Box a partir de los ocho O.o**

**Lo de Japon, también es cierto, en Japon como tal, el boxeo, por lo visto es más popular en mangas y anime que en la vida real, en cuento a la edad mínima para los niños que aspiran a ser boxeadores…me gustaría decir que es cierto, pero no encontré esa info, así que eso lo coloque yo :D**

**Espero hayan disfrutado del cap Y no se les halla hecho del todo pesado -.-; como siempre espero sus reviews y seguirlos leyendo en los capítulos venideros, hasta entonces, cya :D**


	6. El primer Sparring

**Aclaratoria:**

Narración.

— Dialogo —

_((Pensamientos))_

**Advertencias:**

Ligero (OoC).

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, es propiedad de Kishimoto, su respectivo dueño.

(*) info de estas palabras hasta el final del capitulo

* * *

><p><span><strong>El primer Sparring.<strong>

Habían casi cincuenta personas en el sótano del Gimnasio, Kakashi nunca creyó que se llenaría tanto por un sparring; más aun por personas ajenas a su gimnasio; solo los Hyuugas sumaban poco casi treinta: solo los jóvenes era unas dos docenas, sin contar a los dos Hyuugas encargados de ellos, Neji, quien esperaba en el ring junto a su tío Hiashi en la esquina azul.

Izumo y Kotetsu también estaban presentes, junto a la mayoría del del Gimnasio; curiosos por ver el como había crecido la peli-rosada que tanto los hace reír y cambió su día a día en el Gimnasio.

Mebuki y Kizashi de pie en primera línea, y Tsunade a una distancia media entre el ring y el resto de los espectadores; a su izquierda se encontraba la esquina roja, la esquina de Sakura, mientras que a su derecha y del otro extremo del ring se encuentra la esquina Azul, la de Neji.

Tsunade se encontraba en esa área privilegiada ya que sería la encargada de llevar los puntos; cosa que Kakashi no tenía en mente a realizar; pero después de que la rubia escucho la historia de Sakura, no pudo ocultar su interés en el duelo y se ofreció a llevar los puntos; "si vas hacer esto a esta escala, ¡hazlo bien!" fue la réplica de Tsunade con una sonrisa traviesa mientras se hacía paso dentro del Gimnasio.

Los murmullos no se cesaban, Tsunade estudiaba las restricciones de Kakashi cuando a la puerta que conducía al sótano se abrió. Todos los que pudieron llevaron su mirada a la puerta, encontrando a la pequeña Hinata con sus ropas de gimnasio, escoltando a Sakura, quien, aun siendo una niña, lucia aquel atuendo tan simple, pero representativo de su deporte.

Su puños, a la altura del pecho, luciendo sus guantes de boxeo rojo intenso, su vestimenta, franelilla rosada y su bóxer blanco, sumado a las botas que le había regalado Kakash,i le daban la apariencia de una autentica boxeadora; el casco rojo de entrenamiento apenas y permitía ver algunos mechones de su cabellera rosada por la parte superior y el área del cuello; por último y más importante, su mirada; fija frente a ella, haciendo caso omiso a todos los que la rodeaban, con su mirada clavada en la espalda de su pequeña escolta.

_((Buenos ojos)) _fue el pensamiento tanto de Kakashi como de Tsunade cuando vieron a la pequeña Sakura acercarse. Tsunade, evita estudiar demasiado a Sakura mientras esta pasa frente a ella para dirigirse a su esquina; después de todo, en este duelo peculiar, ella sería la encargada de llevar los puntos, necesitaba mantenerse lo más objetiva e imparcial posible.

— Hola Sakura — Saluda Kakashi a su discípula mientras esta se detiene en las escaleras del ring, Kakashi se coloca entre la segunda y tercera cuerda, levantando la segunda y bajando la tercera para darle espacio a Sakura para entrar al ring — es hora…

Los murmullos se hacen cada vez más fuertes, todos a la expectativa, Kizashi se hace notar animando a su hija mientras que Mebuki guardia silencio absoluto al ver a Sakura al pie de la escalera.

Sin embargo, nada llega a los oídos de Sakura, todo el ser de Sakura estaba enfocado en una cosa…contenerse, evitar temblar, evitar tartamudear, tratando de controlar su corazón para evitar cansarse antes de tiempo; su emoción por este simple sparring era demasiada, pues sería la primera vez…que podría poner en prueba todo lo que Kakashi le ha enseñado.

La pequeña respira profundo, dejando a Hinata atrás, sube los tres escalones con paso firme, pasando entre las cuerdas; tan pronto coloca un pie dentro del ring, una fuerte corriente recorre todo su cuerpo, nuevamente; la peli-rosada debe respirar profundo para contenerse, aquella sensación que invadía su cuerpo era asombrosa, ninguna de las otras veces que a subido al ring se lo podría comparar, la campana necesitaba sonar ¡ya!

— ¡Sakura, Neji! — la potente voz de Yamato lo hace notar, Sakura se voltea y puede ver a su otro sensei con una camisa a rallas de réferi, mientras que…a un Neji un poco curioso.

Al igual que ella, llevaba el casco protector, y por ende, el protector en su boca; llevaba solo la mitad de su Gi de Karate, la parte superior la había cambiado por una franelilla negra que se ajustaba a su cuerpo, los guantes que llevaba eran los de entrenamiento, le otorgaban movimiento a sus dedos y protección a sus puños; la parte inferior era la del Gi de Karate, llevaba rodilleras y se encontraba descalzo con unos protectores que cubrían toda la parte superior de su pie, parecían guates para estos últimos.

El ring quedaba grande para los que estaban por usarlo; de tamaño estándar, de seis metros cuadrados, con cuatro cuerdas, cada una de una pulgada de diámetro, la primera, desde el suelo hasta arriba, con una separación de este de cuarenta y seis centímetros, y cada una separada de la siguiente por treinta centímetros, estando la última y más alta a una altura de un metro treinta y seis centímetros, mucho más alta que la misma altura de Neji.

— Acérquense — comanda Yamato desde el centro del ring, llamando a ambos chicos desde sus respectivas esquinas, acercándose en silencio para que Yamato haga un breve repaso de las reglas y recalcando el número de Rounds que se llevarían a cabo, el cual era cuatro, el número mínimo de rounds a nivel amateur, cada uno de minuto y medio.

La duración era extraña, pero también el evento en sí, normalmente seria de tres minutos, pero, por el bien del curioso sparring, así como el de los dos niños, se redujo a la mitad, quizás se viera como poco, pero estar minuto y medio lanzando y recibiendo golpes no es precisamente fácil.

Ambos niños asienten sin apartarse la mirada hasta que son enviados nuevamente a sus respectivas esquinas.

— Kakashi-sensi… — llama temerosa Hinata, Kakashi se gira para ver a la niña parada sobre las escaleras de la esquina roja a su lado, ya que su metro y nueve centímetros de altura se queda corto para el metro y diez centímetros de elevación del Ring.

— ¿Sucede algo Hinata? — pregunta Kakashi calmado ante la voz de su pequeña acompañante.

— Los…los ojos de Neji…son — tartamudea la niña mientras Sakura regresa a su esquina; se sujeta de la segunda cuerda desde arriba, respira profundo y cierra sus ojos en espera de la preciada campana.

— Lo se… — responde Kakashi calmado y regresando la mirada a su aprendiz _((son los mismos que los de Sakura, intensos y decididos…vamos a ver a un Neji distinto al que ha luchado contra Hinata)) _se dice Kakashi con emocionado ante ese hecho _((Sakura…muéstranos de los que eres capaz))_

— ¡Box! — sentencia Yamato con el sonido de la campana, haciendo que la pequeña multitud se silencie en el acto, a la expectativa del primer movimiento.

.

.

.

Tan pronto Neji escucha la campana, se voltea y coloca en su estancia, siendo esta un reflejo de la posición ortodoxa de Boxeo, liderando con el brazo derecho derecha y el izquierdo cerca del rostro para la guardia, la pierna derecha liderando y la izquierda atrás, los puños a la altura de su rostro para cubrirlo y protegerlo, la estancia mejor conocida como Southpaw*

_((¿Huh?)) _Neji puede ver a la distancia a Sakura usando su Peek-a-Boo, pero tan pronto sus ojos se encuentran, un escalofrió recorre todo su cuerpo.

_((¿Qué es esta sensación…?))_ Se pregunta Neji confundido, no sentía miedo de Sakura; muy por el contrario, al igual que esta, estaba ansioso por cruzar puños con la peli-rosada, pero no puede evitar sentir algo distinto al estar dentro del Ring; evitando mostrar cualquier debilidad, Neji respira profundo para controlarse, avanzando lento, pero firme al centro del Ring, buscando su distancia para comenzar su ataque.

_((¿Southpaw eh?)) _se dijo Sakura mientras cambiaba su pierna líder, retrocediendo la izquierda y liderando ahora con la derecha, normalmente, el Southpaw es un estilo poco-ortodoxo, esto es debido a que pocos boxeadores lo usan y resulta un poco molesto luchar contra él, los golpes llegan de ángulos extraños y que normalmente no se está acostumbrado; sin mencionar que tanto el puño, como pierna líder tienden a encontrarse de frente, cosa que no ocurre en un escenario normal; lo cual tiende a entregarle cierta ventaja al usuario del Southpaw.

Sin embargo, el Peek-a-Boo de Sakura no se ve afectado, ya que sus puños se encuentran contra su rostro, lo único que necesita hacer es cambiar su pierna para poder posicionarse en su zona; cosa que Kakashi se había asegurado de enseñarle y acostumbrarla en caso de encontrarse con alguien usando este estilo; nunca espero tener que usarlo al primer intento.

Cinco segundos pasan desde la campana y ninguno termina de acercarse, lentamente Sakura empieza a llegar a zona de peligro, al alcance de los puños de Neji, y es aquí…donde el silencio se rompe.

_((Pronto va…)) _el pensamiento de Neji es interrumpido por un sutil movimiento de Sakura, flexiona su rodilla derecha y mueve un poco su trozo hacia delante, aunque es advertido, es incapaz de retroceder cuando Sakura realiza un pequeño sprint; adentrándose por completo en las defensas de Neji, bajando la mirada encuentra aquellos ojos esmeraldas, vivos y deseosos clavados en su perlas _((¡esto es peligroso!)) _el puño derecho de Sakura se catapulta a su mandíbula; apenas esquivándolo moviendo su cabeza a la derecha, aun así, el guante de la peli-rosada, roza la protección de la mejilla del casco de Neji.

_((¡Rápida, pero no lo suficiente!)) _El brazo derecho de Neji se encontraba en posición a su lado, lanzando un gancho contra Sakura, quien logra esquivarlo agachándose, pasando el puño justo por encima de su cabeza.

_((¿un gancho? Eso no fue Karate…eso fue boxeo…)) _un sonrisa de complacencia se dibuja en Sakura, quien lanza esta vez un Jab de izquierda hacia arriba, el cual Neji logra esquivar sin perder terreno _((no piensas retroceder…¡bien por mí! ¡Este es mi mejor rango!))_

_((¡No se te será tan fácil Sakura!)) _Se dice Neji lanzando esta vez un upper* contra Sakura, quien, en lugar de esquivar bloquea con sus brazos el puño de Neji, frenándolo en el acto; aunque los labios de Sakura estaban cubierto, la mirada de la pequeña le dice a Neji que, tras aquellos guantes se esconde una sonrisa de satisfacción; la misma sonrisa que Neji tenía dibuja muy internamente.

.

.

.

"Vamos Sakura, no te dejes" "derríbala Neji" la voces de los espectadores retumbaban en la habitación mientras ambos chicos se encontraban plantados en el centro del ring lanzándose golpes el uno contra el otro.

— ¡Vamos Sakura, muéstrale a es engreído quien manda! — lanza a todo pulmón su padre, animando a su pequeña hija; muy diferente de su madre, quien estaba pasmada y si habla ante lo que veía frente a ella; le costaba creeré que esa fuera su pequeña niña, la misma niña que cuidaba y le sonreía todos los días; ahí, dentro del ring, lanzando puñetazos a diestra y siniestra; y de algún modo…parecía disfrutarlo en grande.

.

.

.

_((¡Con un demonio!))_ Se dice Neji frustrado, echando un poco su cuerpo hacia atrás y lanzando su pierna derecha hacia arriba, patada que Sakura logra esquivar gracias a los concejos, y simulaciones de Hinata de la noche anterior.

Sin embargo; la patada había cumplido su cometido, colocando distancia entre Sakura y Neji, la peli-rosada intenta cortar la distancia nuevamente, pero la rodilla de Neji se interponen entre ella, viéndose a obligada a levantar sus brazos para cubrirse; una sesión de peligro la invade, nuevamente se obligada a retroceder, esquivando el puño de Neji.

— ¡Sakura, tienes que adentrarte nuevamente, es ahí donde tienes ventaja! — comanda Kakashi a la peli-rosada; aunque sus palabras llegan a los oídos de esta, era algo que ya sabía; y que en este momento no la ayudan mucho.

— ¡Sa…Sakura-san! — llama Hinata mientras la peli-rosada se forzada a retroceder nuevamente para esquivar una patada alta de Neji — ¡recuerda la carta de Kakashi-sensei, la parte de las ventajas!

_((¿Ventajas?)) _Las palabras de Hinata si evocan algo bastante útil para Sakura; aunque en realidad eran palabras de su sensei al fin y al cabo:

"…un oponente que tiene fortalezas y debilidades…"

Quizás no era mucho; pero era suficiente, la debilidad de Sakura era su altura; pero al mismo tiempo se puede decir que era su fortaleza.

Neji por ser más alto, sus brazos y piernas son más largos que los de Sakura, dándole más alcance y más movilidad con menor esfuerzo; lo contraproducente de esto…era que el mismo Neji requería de más tiempo para recoger sus extremidades después de lanzar cualquier ataque; sin mencionar que necesitaba apuntar mucho más bajo de lo normal de enfrentarse alguien de su misma altura, tomándole algo más de tiempo regresar a su estancia normal.

Normalmente, este sería un punto valido para Sakura; pero Neji estaba acostumbrado a luchar contra alguien mucho más pequeño él, ese alguien era su prima Hinata; cosa que Sakura sabía muy bien, pero no pensaba dejar pasar por alto; ya que…a diferencia de Hinata, ella no corre, ella se adentra, todo lo que ella necesita para conseguirlo, es esa pequeña ventana de tiempo en la que Neji tarda en recoger una patada o un puño.

Los dos chicos ya no se encontraban en el centro del Ring, habiendo retrocedido un poco, llevando a Sakura contra las cuerdas de su esquina, Neji, viendo que sus patadas mantienen a Sakura a distancia, lanzan nuevamente un patada alta, apuntando al rostro de la peli-rosada con su izquierda; siendo aquí donde Sakura actúa.

En lugar de retroceder, al detectar la patada de Neji, Sakura se adentraba tanto como puede de manera sorpresiva; no tan solo cancela la patada de Neji; si no que le hace perder el equilibrio, forzándole a retroceder un par de pasos para recuperarse tanto de la sorpresa, como del upper que acaba de esquivar.

_((Hinata tenía razón; las patadas son más fáciles de leer que los puños)) _Sakura no necesita tener sus ojos en las piernas de Neji, Hinata le había enseñado varios tips para defenderse de las patadas, en general, para lanzar un patada se requiere de movimiento de cadera y brazos; sin importar de que patada se trate, el movimiento es necesario para poder mantener el equilibrio y mantenerse de pie mientras se lanza la patada, si puedes leer estos pequeños detalles, puedes predecir una patada.

_((¡Con un demonio!))_ Se dice Neji frustrado, quien intenta lanzar otra patada a su rostro, lanzando su pierna derecha desde el suelo, directamente hacia arriba, pero Sakura nuevamente; lee el movimiento corporal de Neji, retrocediéndose su torso lo suficiente para esquivar la patada, mientras que su pierna derecha se mantiene firme en su lugar.

_((¡Esta vez…va conectar!)) _Mientras Neji baja nuevamente su pierna, Sakura prepara su derecha; tan pronto la pierna baja lo suficiente para que sus ojos se crucen; Sakura catapulta su derecha contra el rostro de Neji, conectando de su directo, y el primer golpe de lleno del encuentro.

Sin balance, Neji es forzado a retroceder; hasta que se da cuenta de que era aquella sensación que tuvo al inicio del encuentro.

Encierro…la espalda de Neji se encontraba contra las cuerdas, sabía que se encontraba dentro de un ring, pero no se había percatado de lo que esto significaba. No existe un fuera en el boxeo…no existe un lugar para esconderse, una vez dentro, puedes correr todo lo que quieras, pero no hay lugar para escapar.

_((¿¡Huh!?)) _tras reaccionar de su sorpresa encuentra a una Sakura muy cerca de él, con su puño derecho a la altura de su hombro, listo para lanzar un gancho contra su rostro, de manera instintiva Neji levanta ambos brazos, cubriendo los costados de su cabeza, introduciendo su rostro entre estos, quedando sus puños sobre su cabeza.

.

.

.

Tras el primer golpe de Sakura, los espectadores rugen de la emoción, tanto así, que Mebuki no puede evitar saltar y gritar de la alegría, más aun ver a un Neji arrinconado contra las cuerdas y una Sakura lanzando golpe tras golpe buscando romper su defensa.

.

.

.

Mientras Kakashi y Hinata animaban a Sakura a seguir atacando, Hiashi informaba a Neji de la necesidad de salir de las cuerdas; cosa que sabía muy bien, pero apenas lo intentaba, recibía un gancho de Sakura, regresándolo a posición que se encontraba.

_((¿¡Porque no caes; está condenada defensa es…!?))_ Férrea…es la palabra que llega a la cabeza de Sakura, evocando el entrenamiento de Kakashi sobre su abdomen, sus ojos se afilan, dándose cuenta de que la defensa de Neji se enfocaba en su rostro, mientras que su abdomen estaba realmente desprotegido y abierto a un ataque, tras lanzar un gancho con su izquierda, coloca su derecha al nivel de la cintura listo para atacar el abdomen de Neji, cosa que este no permite.

Un instante fue lo que requirió Neji para cambiar su situación, mientras Sakura recoge su derecha, le da una pequeña ventana al Hyuuga para actuar; sin el aluvión de golpes en sus brazos, tan pronto Sakura lanza su golpe, Neji lanza un rápido Jab de derecha, conectando en el rostro peli-rosada; antes que el ataque de esta lo alcanzara, revirtiendo su impulso contra ella misma, un Counter.

Sin embargo, no termina ahí el ataque de Neji, ante una atontada Sakura, Neji se agacha, lleva su puño derecho a nivel de su cadera, lanzado un rápido, preciso y poderoso, Upper que conecta de lleno en la mandíbula de la niña, lanzando su cabeza hacia atrás, tirándola sobre la lona en el proceso, la primera caída del encuentro era de Sakura.

Mientras que varias voces se apagan ante la caída de Sakura, muchas otras se elevan y apoyan a Neji quien se encontraba de pie con su respiración agitada y pesada.

— Neji, regresa a tu esquina neutral — comanda Yamato interponiéndose entre este y Sakura, obedeciendo el comando de Yamato, Neji se encamina a la esquina que se localiza del otro extremo del ring, a la izquierda de donde mira Tsunade.

_((Eso dolió…incluso con el casco; ese upper dolió…)) _Se queja Sakura mientras se gira colocándose de costado.

— ¡Kakashi-sensei, Sakura…! — desespera Hinata quien dirige su mirada a su sensei encontrando una extraña expresión serena en Kakashi.

— Mira Hinata… — las palabras de Kakashi hacen que la ojiperla regrese su mirada a su amiga quien se encontraba con sus puños apoyados sobre la lona y de rodillas.

_((Buena niña…)) _se dice Kakashi con una sonrisa escondida tras su máscara; no podía negar que el tiempo de Neji fue perfecto al momento de lanzar ese Counter, seguido por un espectacular upper, pero; aun que llevaba poco tiempo conociendo a Sakura, sabía muy bien que esta no caería tan facil.

— ¡Ocho! — Cuenta Yamato, haciendo que la peli-rosada se coloque de pie de golpe con su guardia en alto, Yamato la mira a los ojos — ¿puedes continuar? — pregunta mientras inspecciona y busca algún tipo de lesión en Sakura.

— ¡Claro que sí! — asiente Sakura con firmeza y voz potente, su mirada decidida y viva, clavaba en Neji quien recuperaba su aliento recostado a la esquina; Yamato de nuevo da la orden para que siga el encuentro, en lo que suena la campana, deteniendo a Sakura de arremeter contra Neji y ordenando ambos chicos a regresar a su esquina.

.

.

.

_((Se…se levantó…)) _se decía incrédula Mebuki, quien quiso gritar ante la caída de Sakura, su voz se había desvanecido, había perdido el habla durante aquellos agonizantes y aterradores ocho segundos donde su hija se encontraba tendida en el suelo, muy en lo profundo de su ser; deseaba que Sakura se quedara ahí, que no se levantara, que se detuviera el encuentro tras aquel atronadora puñetazo de Neji; pero no fue así. Sakura no tan solo se levantó, su voz mostraba lo decidida que estaba a continuar su combate, sin darse cuenta, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro

_((Sakura…¿realmente está disfrutando de esto?))_ Era confuso para Mebuki, pero es lo que sus asombrados ojos le mostraban; Sakura…realmente estaba disfrutando aquello, el levantarse tras caer, dispuesta y decidida a seguir adelante en su combate contra Neji. Una traicionera sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro, hasta que su misma voluntad hace juego con aquella sonrisa, termina gritando y apoyando a su hija de la misma manera que lo hacia su esposo.

_((¿¡Se supone que este es un encuentro entre niños!?)) _Tsunade se encontraba sin habla, tras el final del primer Round, era evidente para ella que el Hyuuga hacia lo posible por luchar solo usando sus puños y movimientos de boxeo; pero también lo era que no era lo suficientemente diestro para ello, viéndose forzado a usar sus patadas que no le fueron limitadas por completo, aun así, su dominio del Boxeo no era del todo malo.

Sin embargo, lo que realmente la sorprende es Sakura; quien no tan solo demostraba gran técnica en cuanto a boxeo se refiere; valía al levantarse tras el atronador Counter de Neji; adaptabilidad al poder luchar contra algo tan distinto del Boxeo, siendo capaz de sacar provecho de esto; fuerza y resistencia al ser capaz de poder lanzar tan potentes golpes y consecutivos. Todos elementos muy importantes para un boxeador.

_((Esta niña…)) _Tsunade no puede evitar sonreír mientras un sudor frio baña su rostro _((no te equivocaste Kakashi…el potencial de esta niña…es asombroso…))_ sentía que veía un reflejo de sí misma cuando tenía esa edad, cosa que le agradaba tanto como la aterraba.

.

.

.

— ¡Hinata, ayúdame! — comanda Kakashi mientras sube al ring con un banquillo para Sakura, Hinata asiente y sube con una toalla u algo de agua para su amiga.

Kakashi coloca el banquillo donde Sakura procede a sentarse para recuperar su aliento.

— ¿Todo bien? — pregunta Kakashi mientras palpa los brazos y piernas de Sakura para ver sus condición actual, la peli rosada asiente mientras Hinata le quita el protector de los dientes para darle un poco de agua y se refresque la boca, rápidamente le acerca un pequeño recipiente para que la escupa de vuelta.

— Bien hecho al no levantarte de una vez — comenta Kakashi con un tono complaciente, confundiendo a Hinata; un consejo que le había dado Kakashi desde que Sakura cayó en la lona la primera vez durante su entrenamiento con manoplas con Hinata, era que: de sentir que no sufrió mucho daño al caer, quedarse en la lona tanto como pudiera para recuperarse un poco, tanto del daño como el aliento.

Sakura estaba guardaba silencio, enfocada únicamente en llenar sus pulmones de aire y trasladarlo al resto de su cuerpo, escuchando cada concejo que le daba su sensei asintiendo a estos.

— ¡Segundos fuera! — comanda Yamato, ordenando a Kakashi, Hinata, Hiashi y Ko abandonar el Ring para seguir con el encuentro.

— No se preocupe Kakashi-sensei… — comenta Sakura mientras se levanta y choca sus puños — esto no va a quedar impune… — añade con una fuerza determinación en su voz que enorgullece a su sensei.

— Hechos Sakura…no palabras — replica orgulloso Kakashi a lo que Sakura asiente, regresando al centro del Ring, con su guardia en alto, donde la esperaba Neji, haciendo valer sus palabras casi de inmediato.

Tan pronto se encuentra a su rango, Neji no pierde tiempo para atacar a Sakura con un jab, el cual en lugar de esquivar, bloquea con sus brazos, lo sigue con otro Jab, el cual Sakura bloquea nuevamente, esta vez, Neji se arriesga y lanza un gancho contra la peli-rosada, siendo aquí, donde Sakura hace su jugada.

Sakura se agacha y se adentra, solo que esta vez, no lanza ningún golpe, en su lugar abraza a Neji, pasando sus brazos por debajo de los de este último aferrándose fuertemente a su espalda.

_((¿¡un abrazo!?))_ Piensa tanto confundido como sorprendido Neji ante la maniobra de Sakura, suponía que esto era para recuperar su aliento del Round anterior, el abrazo normalmente es una maniobra defensiva, el cual busca inmovilizar los brazos de su adversario, cosa que Sakura no hacía en este caso; indiferentemente, un brazo, al menos que el mismo luchador lo rompa, es obligación del réferi, Yamato; romperlo a los pocos segundos de haberse realizado, cosa que no fue necesaria.

_((gracias por no usar tu Gi completo Neji)) _pensó Sakura, aferrándose fuertemente con su izquierda a la espalda de Neji, retirando su derecha y llevándola a su cadera, pisando tan fuerte como podía, lanza su puño contra el cuerpo de Neji, deteniendo el forcejeo de este casi de inmediato.

De inmediato retira su puño lanzando un segundo golpe, esta vez conectando en el plexo solar de Neji, haciendo que este pierda el aliento ante el golpe_,_ liberando al castaño de su agarre, Sakura posiciona nuevamente su puño al nivel de la cadera, lanzando un upper directamente hacia arriba de ella, conectando de lleno en la barbilla de Neji, lanzando la cabeza del Hyuuga hacia atrás.

_((¡Aun no terminó!)) _Mientras recoge su derecha, y la cabeza del Hyuuga regresa a su posición original, aturdido por el golpe, Sakura prepara su izquierda, lanzando un rápido y efectivo gancho, conectando en toda la mejilla de Neji, entregándole a este su primera caída.

_((¡Brutal!)) _Fue el pensamiento unísono de Kakashi y Tsunade al ver la maniobra que había causado que el sótano reventara de excitación.

Como si estuvieran sincronizados, los pensamientos de Tsunade y Kakashi concuerda en todo lo respecto a la último ataque de Sakura; mientras que esta regresa a la esquina neutral, a la derecha de Tsunade _((el abrazo…se supone que es una maniobra defensiva…sin embargo, esta niña/Sakura, lo convirtió en un brutal ataque…usándolo para romper la defensa de su contrincante, conseguir un golpe limpio y directo al cuerpo, para seguirlo con un Upper de derecha con alta posibilidad de conectar, y rematar con un Gancho rápido de izquierda)) _

Kakashi no puede evitar cambiar una mirada de complicidad con Tsunade, negando de inmediato; él no le había enseñado eso a Sakura, eso era algo que ella mismo le había improvisado en se momento.

_((Con un demonio Sakura…))_ Neji estaba de rodillas, con su izquierda en su estómago, y su derecha sobre el suelo, el golpe de Sakura al estómago fue certero, dejándolo sin aire _((ahora sé que tengo que entrenar más mi abdominales…)) _se dice el castaño obscuro trato de animarse, toma impulso y se coloca de pie a lo que el conteo llega a siete.

— ¡Puedo seguir! — responde Neji de manera instantánea sin que siquiera Yamato le preguntase.

Tras revisar a Neji, Yamato ordena ambos chicos que continúen, tan pronto se hace a un lado Sakura pasa frente a él corriendo donde Neji para presionar ahora que puede.

Los siguientes cuarenta segundos fueron por mucho; tanto brutales, como asombrosos para los espectadores; durante el resto del Round tanto Neji como Sakura se plantaron frente a frente, sin intentar escapar, intercambiando golpes, uno tras otro, Neji conectaba un golpe, Sakura lo hacía al mismo tiempo; más aún, el sonido que hacían demostraba que los puños de ambos seguían tan vivíos como al comienzo.

El Round terminar y ambos chicos regresan a sus esquinas, donde son inspeccionados por sus respectivos entrenadores.

Kakashi estaba tanto asombrado como preocupado después de los últimos cuarenta segundos de Sakura contra Neji, se podía ver que le faltaba el aire, pero eso era normal, sus brazos parecían estar bien, incluso tras semejante intercambio de golpes, al igual que sus piernas.

— Por favor Kakashi-sensie… — llama Sakura, haciendo reaccionar a sensei — sé que quiere terminarlo…por favor…no todavía…un round más por favor… — pide entre cortada mientras recupera el aliento perdido.

Quizás su expresión era de cansancio, pero sus ojos estaban más vivos que nunca, realmente quería continuar.

— ¡Yamato, Hiashi! — llama Kakashi dirigiéndose al centro del Ring, Hiashi responde al llamado, dejando a los dos chicos en sus respectivas esquinas, quienes intercambian una mirada desafiante, una sonrisa mu leve dibuja en el rostro de ambos, mientras Kakashi, Hiashi y Yamato discutían en el centro del ring.

— ¿Cómo se encuentra Neji? — pregunta Kakashi muy calmado.

— Cansado…pero con ganas de seguir — responde Hiashi sorprendido, entendiendo el significado de las palabras de Kakashi — es primera vez lo veo tan serio en un combate.

— Tengo que admitir…que esto ha sido intenso…para tratarse de solo dos niños — comenta Yamato rascándose la nuca, sacándole una risa a Kakashi.

— Estoy más que de acuerdo — responde Kakashi alegre al comentario de Yamato, aunque rápidamente aclara la garganta y regresa su modo "sensei" — regresando al punto principal, no creo que sea buena idea dejar que siga con los otros dos asaltos; SUGIERO que lo reduzcamos a este que sigue como el último.

— Me parece bien — asiente Hiashi, apoyando la decisión de Kakashi; ambos dirigen su mirada al réferi, que en realidad no es que tenga voz y voto, después de todo; este encuentro en sí, era extraño, Yamato asiente y los envía de vuelta a sus esquinas.

— ¡Por decisión, se a determinando que el siguiente Round, será el último! — sentencia Yamato a los espectadores confundidos.

— Gracias Kakashi-sensei — agradece Sakura entregándole una sonrisa a su querido sensei, dibujando una sonrisa en este.

— Gracias tío — agradece Neji, de manera estoica sin apartar la mirada de Sakura, Hiashi no puede hacer nada más que negar con la cabeza mientras se sale del Ring.

Tan pronto la campana suena, ambos chicos salen corriendo de sus esquinas, encontrándose de nuevo en el centro del Ring, donde se "saludan" cada uno con un gancho que conectan nuevamente al mismo tiempo.

Aunque no podía no se pronunciaban palabras, Neji podía leer en los ojos de Sakura "¡no voy a perder!" mientras que Sakura podía leer "¡vas a caer!"

Los puños siguen volando y el intercambio de golpes continua, hasta que; un golpe de suerte de parte de Sakura, sacude a Neji, haciendo que flaquea por un instante.

_((¡Ahora!)) _Se dice Sakura lanzando un upper de derecha al mentón de Neji justo en el instante que suena la campana; aunque a los ojos inexpertos se vio como si Yamato hubiera detenido el golpe, no se escapó a los ojos de Tsunade aquel pequeño detalle; en el instante que sonó la campana, todo el cuerpo de Sakura se congelo, quedando su puño a solo un centímetro del mentón de Neji, justo en el instante que Yamato los separaba.

Ambos chicos no pueden evitar dejarse caer de sentados sobre la lona, no podían negar que estaban exhaustos, de haberse dado otro Round más, probablemente, ninguno de los dos hubiera podido salir de sus respectivas esquinas.

— ¡Muy bien, el show se acabó, dejen los murmullos para después y salgan por donde entraron! — comanda Kakashi, a lo que Kotetsu e Izumo ayudan a cumplir los deseos de este último, muchos Hyuugas querían hablar tanto con Sakura como con Neji, pero no les queda de otra más que salir a regaña dientes.

— ¡Valla…pensar que…! — las palabras de Kizashi se detienen cuando ve a su esposa con una mirada risueña sobre su exhausta hija descansando en el ring — conosco esa mirada… — las palabras de Kizashi llaman la atención de su esposa, quien encuentra una gran sonrisa en pareja — te hace falta tu cuaderno de bocetos ¿no es así?

Mebuki suelta una risa al comentario de sus esposo, haciéndole una seña le pide que la acompañe a la salida, su hija necesitaba descansar después semejante encuentro; no quería darle la razón a Kizashi, pero…sí; necesitaba su cuaderno de bocetos; queria hacer ilustracions de su hija como boxeadora, quizás no le gustara mucho el camino que eligió Sakura, mucho más a una corta edad, esperaba que fuera algo pasajero; pero después de lo de hoy…no podía negarlo, Sakura disfrutaba del boxeo, y ella, ahora quería verla triunfar en el deporte que había elegido su pequeña niña.

Los siguientes en salir son Yamato, Ko y Hiashi, seguidos de cerca por Tsunade, quien; tan pronto sale del sótano, siente un par de dedos sujetándola por el cuello de su blusa mientras una pequeña niña peli azul la rebasa subiendo las escaleras.

— ¿A donde crees que vas Tsu, na, de-chan…? — pregunta Kakashi juguetón, jalando a la Senju y deteniéndola en seco.

— Con un demonio — musita la rubia fastidiada, se detiene suspira — Esta bien…te debo una cena — comenta Tsunade resignada sin dirigirle la mirada a Kakashi.

— Aun que sabes…tu aprendiz podría molestarse si se entera que apuestas con ella — comenta Tsunade un tanto nerviosa girando para ver sobre su hombro izquierdo encontrando una sonrisa burlona en Kakashi.

— Yo no aposte…tú lo hiciste — añade Kakashi con tono infantil; aun que estaba interesada, no pudo pasar la oportunidad para apostar, una muy mala manía de ella; Si Sakura ganaba, ella le brindaría una cena a Kakashi, si perdía o empataba, Kakashi, tendría que llevarla a beber al lugar de su elección; sin darle la opción a Kakashi de elegir.

— No voy a negarlo, fue una victoria de Sakura — respondió Tsunade resignada rascándose la nuca, bajo los ojos de Tsunade, Neji, ganó el primer encuentro, quizás no hizo un uso excelente de boxeo, pero supo responderle a Sakura con un gran counter y una caída para Sakura, dejando la puntuación en diez puntos para Neji y ocho para Sakura.

El segundo Round fue de Sakura, consiguiendo una caída a favor, y mostrando un excelente boxeo en cuanto ha resistencia se refiere en su estilo de infighter*, empatando la puntuación con dieciocho puntos para Neji y para Sakura.

El último Round hubiera terminado en empate, de no ser por el golpe de suerte de Sakura al final, con el cual, casi consigue el upper de la victoria, in embargo, esto fue suficiente como para que Sakura la considera la ganadora del encuentro, Neji con veintisiete puntos, y Sakura con veintiocho.

— ¿Cambiando de tema Tsunade…qué opinas de Sakura? — pregunta Kakashi intrigado.

— ¿Qué…qué opinó…? — Responde Tsunade, con una expresión mucho más seria y desafiante — opinó que el boxeo femenino esta por volverse mucho más interesante…

.

.

.

.

.

_((Me duele todo…estoy exhausta))_ se dice Sakura tirada en la lona con sus ojos cerrados, percatándose de que el bullicio de los espectadores había desaparecido, levanta su cabeza, abre sus ojos para darse cuenta que se encontraba sola…no del toda, Neji estaba a su lado quitansoe el apretado casco.

— Me…me ayudas… — pide Sakura haciendo que Neji le dirija una mirada cansada, era claro que; al igual que ella, Neji estaba a su límite, el constante jadeo y las contracciones de su pecho lo hacían claro.

— Supongo que con esos guantes no podrías quitártelo aunque quisieras — responde Neji mientras se saca el protector de su boca, a lo que Sakura le sonríe mostrándole el suyo propio — siéntate… — añade resignado.

Sakura se sienta, y Neji a su lado izquierdo — abre… — pide Neji acercando su izquierda a la boca de la niña, quien obedece para que Neji pueda sacarle el protector de los dientes — gira… — comanda secante, nuevamente, Sakura obedece girando su cabeza para darle la parte de atrás a Neji, permitiéndole desamarrar el casco.

— Sabes…no eres tan malo como creí… — comenta Sakura con tono alegre, sorprendiendo a Neji — te sientes diferente…no vi al Neji que golpeaba insensatamente a Hinata cada mes — añade con una sonrisa que Neji no puede ver.

— No…ya no soy ese Neji… — responde con una sonrisa al tiempo que remueve el casco de la cabeza de Sakura.

— La mano… — pide Neji, Sakura le regresa la mirada y le entrega su izquierda para que le quite el guante.

— Tengo que admitirlo…este deporte que elegiste…es bastante intenso… — comenta Neji calmado mientras desamarra el guante.

— Si lo se… — responde Sakura nerviosa — al comienzo, mi madre aceptó, pero después trato de hacerme cambiar de opinión…aunque siempre me traía al gimnasio — comenta Sakura mientras su le es removido el guante de su mano, liberándola y dándole un respiro.

_((Esto explica mucho…))_ piensa Neji mientras sujeta el guante dándose cuenta de que era algo pesado.

— seis onzas… — comenta Sakura al curioso Neji, quien le dirige la mirada encontrando a Sakura cerrando y abriendo su puño, asegurándose que de su mano se encontrara bien — eso es lo que pesa.

El guante de Sakura era para niños, con el peso mínimo de estos, seis onzas o ciento setenta gramos con diez miligramos aproximadamente, en otras palabras, Sakura tenía por mano un peso adicional de casi un quinto de kilogramo, el peso de los guantes de viene de su relleno, entre más relleno, más pesa el guante, luchadores de mayor peso, requiere mayor relleno.

Neji suspira y coloca el guante en la lona, pidiéndole la otra mano a Sakura para quitarle el faltante, — Neji…¿porque dejaste de usar las patadas apartir del segundo Round? — pregunta Sakura curiosa he ingenua mientras Neji remueve el segundo guante de su derecha.

— Ambas partes se benefician de un sparring — fue su respuesta, sorprendiendo a — fue lo que maestro me dijo hace casi un mes.

— Tengo que admitir, que mejoraste tus movimientos de boxeo del segundo Round en adelante — comenta Sakura con una Sonrisa, Neji se limita a levantarse y estirarse.

— Hey Neji… — llama Sakura temerosa, extrañando a Neji, encontrándola con su mano tras su cabeza — te…te importa si repetimos esto en otra ocasión, es decir, ¿la próxima vez que te toque los duelos Hyuuga?

— No sería justo para mí… — responde Neji secante y tajante mientras realiza un estiramiento de hombros.

La respuesta tan directa produce algo de pena en Sakura quien se rasca la mejilla de inmediato — ¿qué te parece cada seis semanas? — añade Neji sorprendiendo a la peli rosada.

— Después de esto…ten por seguro que tendrás desafíos de muchos de mi familia — comenta Neji con una sonrisa a Sakura — sin mencionar que podre practicar otras disiplinas distintas al boxeo.

— Un segundo… — detiene Sakura confundida — ¿quieres decir que ya no vas a desafiar a Hinata como siempre lo hacías?

— No al menos que ello pueda crecer con ella — responde estoico Neji, quien se hecha al suelo para hace un estiramiento de piernas y asegurarse que todo en su cuerpo este bien — practicar boxeo con alguien como tú me será muy útil para saber que tal es mi resistencia…después de todo, si quiero practicar Artes Marciales Mixtas como lo hizo mi padre; voy a necesitar bastante.

Las palabras de Neji dibujan una sonrisa en Sakura, quien; realmente podía ver a un nuevo Neji, uno que nunca conoció, Neji se levanta y le extiende su mano a Sakura, ayudándola a ponerse de pie — en ese caso…esperare ansiosa nuestro próximo duelo Neji-kun — le dice entregándole una dulce sonrisa.

Las palabras de Sakura sorprenden un poco al Hyuuga, era primera vez que Sakura se refería a él como "Kun" después de todo; ella solo conocía a su despreciable otro yo, Neji le entrega una sonrisa desafiante, y estrechando fuerte la mano a la peli-rosada — lo mismo digo, Sakura…-chan — responde este, transformando la expresión gentil y dulce de Sakura, en un reflejo de la Neji, una competitiva y deseosa por volver a cruzar puños con él.

* * *

><p><strong>Southpaw: aunque la explicación ya está arriba, aquí dejo la info; es una guardia porco ortodoxa como ya explique porque pocos boxeadores la usan, y tiende a ser confusa de luchar, al tener la derecha de frente puedes lanzar golpe con tu mano principal mucho más rapido y maneras que no se está acostumbrado.<strong>

**Upper: creo que esto debería ser obvio pero igual, Upper es el corto para Uppercut.**

**Infighter: Luchador que pelea desde adentro, se mantiene cerca de su oponente y busca dominarlo con poderosos golpes.**

**Bueno, otras seis mil palabras, y esto solo fue tres rounds cortos -.-;**

**Por lo general no tengo problemas a escribir peleas, pero esta me resultó un poco difícil por el constante vaivén entre la acción dentro del ring y la de los espectadores, espero halla sido de su agrado.**

**Admitidamente no puedo describir el 100% de un combate; parte de este debo dejarlo a la imaginación de ustedes, de lo contrario, terminaría escribiendo unas doce mil palabras para una sola encuentro -.-;**

**Se quedó por fuera lo de los puntos; pero eso lo explicare después en otro capítulo. Créame, el sistema de punto de boxeo es bastante sencillo, más de lo que me esperaba (si también busque de ello)**

**Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, y les puedo asegurar que esto solo empieza, ¡muchas más sorpresas en los capítulos venideros!, podría hacer un pequeño adelanto…pero no, PODRIA…pero no ;P**

**Hasta entonces, espero con ansias sus reviews, cuídense mucho, cya :D**


End file.
